Lie a little better
by FanDeBlack.com
Summary: Soulmate AU TRAD. L'agent spécial McKenna Anderson est une grosse pointure du WCCD, mais finit dans une relation étrange avec un homme qu'elle est censé attraper: Neal Caffrey. Avec la découverte de son âme soeur, les choses se compliquent de plus en plus...Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle devrait choisir entre être du bon ou du mauvais côté de la loi… jusqu'à ce que cela arrive.


Mens un peu mieux

**Soulmate AU TRAD. L'agent spécial McKenna Anderson est une grosse pointure de l'unité des Crimes en col Blanc. Pourtant, elle finit dans une relation étrange avec un homme qu'elle devrait essayer d'attraper quand Neal Caffrey devient son consultant. Lorsqu'elle découvre son âme sœur, les choses deviennent infiniment plus compliquées. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle devrait choisir entre être du bon ou du mauvais côté de la loi… jusqu'à ce que cela arrive.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**A/N C'est surement la seule fois qu'une A/ N commencera un chapitre.**

**C'est un Soulmate AU (monde d'âme sœur) où tout le monde possède une marque identique à son âme-sœur quelque part sur son corps. Certains cherchent à la cacher, d'autres non, c'est leur choix personnel.**

**Les âmes-sœurs ne sont pas toujours destinées à être amoureux, ils peuvent avoir des relations diverses (BFF, sentiment familial…)**

**Cette fanfic est classée M pour usage d'un langage familier et peut-être du contenu violent et/ou sexuel. (note du traducteur : il y en aura effectivement. Mais beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire) Une version censurée est disponible sur ma page Quotev. (NdTrad : cherchez une Writing of Stardust)**

**Le titre du chapitre vient de Lucy Hale : « Make you believe » (Te donner la foi)**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Je suis réglo, pas une arnaque.**

Retour en arrière, quatre clics. Changement de sens. Quatre clics. Quatre longs mouvements dans une direction, un demi-tour, un temps. Quatre crans à l'opposé. Et cela recommence. Encore. Encore. Essayer d'ignorer les cliquetis que je pouvais entendre dans mon oreillette. Encore. Encore.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de ne pas être à l'intérieur de la salle des coffres, ni d'avoir été obligée de m'asseoir à l'extérieur avec seulement la permission d'écouter au travers de mon oreillette, malgré le fait que je pouvais tout entendre. J'étais dans la pièce d'à côté où notre équipement était installé. Mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe de déminage et je n'avais pas officiellement d'expérience avec les explosifs. D'où la fin de non-recevoir : « Anderson, reste en dehors de ça jusqu'à ce que les gars aient fini, ok ? J'ai pas besoin de te mettre en danger »

Bon d'accord, c'était gentil quand on savait qu'il y avait des explosifs à l'intérieur du coffre qu'on essayait de forcer, mais comment pouvait-on penser que j'allais simplement déléguer le sale boulot tandis que je me délierai tranquillement les membres dans la salle d'à côté ?

« J'ai un 3 » reporta Jacksen à l'intérieur. Il portait l'équipement intégral avec la veste spéciale et un micro. Cela faisait un écho particulier car je l'entendais à la fois dans mon oreillette et de l'intérieur de la pièce à quelques pas.

Bon, un chiffre était trouvé et jusque-là, pas d'explosion encore. Même si cela ne dépendait pas de moi, je croisais les doigts pour que personne ne soit blessé et pour qu'on obtienne notre preuve.

« Un 2 » poursuivit le technicien, le stéthoscope collé sur le coffre en continuant de tourner le loquet tout en écoutant les cliquetis des pignons.

Le Hollandais était censé s'être trouvé là moins d'une semaine auparavant pour louer ce coffre afin de mettre en sûreté le fruit de ses casses. Grâce à l'importante probabilité d'y trouver des preuves, on avait obtenu un mandat pour creuser cette piste. On avait passé le coffre aux rayons X pour des raisons de sécurité et ces derniers avaient révélé des explosifs cachés à l'intérieur. Il était impossible de déterminer la charge à partir des images obtenues, ni de savoir quel était le système d'amorçage, alors, dans l'objectif de garder tout le monde en un seul morceau, la banque avait été évacuée de tous ses occupants, minus les agents du bureau.

Le Hollandais : un faussaire de génie. On ne savait même pas son vrai nom, il était appelé ainsi pour qu'on puisse le nommer sans le confondre avec un autre faussaire. Faire des faux était un crime sérieux mais pas vraiment de mon ressort. Selon mon supérieur, j'avais la manie de décider seule de ce qui est de mon ressort ou non mais ma spécialité était les crimes violents. Cependant pour mon plus grand malheur, personne ne m'avait donné l'opportunité de continuer dans cette voie. A la place, on m'avait placé dans la division des crimes en col blanc**(1)**. J'étais furieuse de cette assignation jusqu'à ce que le Hollandais se plante dans un de ses coups, causant la mort de plusieurs personnes. Depuis lors, j'avais concentré toute mon attention sur ce dossier avec l'intention de l'attraper le plus tôt possible. Un crime en col blanc était devenu un crime violent. Mes plaintes n'avaient pas de sens quand des gens étaient tués.

« Un 4 » annonça Jacksen. Son intervention fut suivie par un imperceptible cliquetis dans l'oreillette et il continua « tous les pignons sont en place. Je me prépare à ouvrir »

« Trois, deux, quatre » répétai-je pour m'en souvenir au besoin. Mais je m'arrêtai et fronçai des sourcils. « Trois deux quatre ». Mes années avec un T9**(2)** me revinrent en mémoire et jurant (car ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence) je dépassai les installations et traversai la pièce en direction de la salle des coffre.

« Attendez ! »

Mais personne ne m'écouta. Jacksen tenta d'ouvrir ce fichu coffre et déclencha les explosifs à l'intérieur. Cela aurait pu certes être une charge plus importante, mais ce fut suffisant pour que mes tympans protestent. Il n'y eut aucun incendie et, grâce à l'acier protecteur des murs, la majorité de l'explosion fut contenue. Malgré notre bonne étoile, il y avait toujours un risque potentiel pour mes hommes. Je protégeai mes yeux de l'intense lumière et me mis à tousser, des particules de plastique et de poussière flottant dans l'air.

« Ça va ?! » criai-je en ouvrant les yeux pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu de la situation. Ma voix me paraissait étrange mais les sons revenaient à la normale. J'entendis les alarmes, une alarme incendie appartenant à la banque, et des voix de l'extérieur. L'intérieur était obscurci par de la poussière en suspension et de la fumée. Ma voix était rendue rauque par la difficulté qu'on avait à respirer. « Tu es blessé ?! »

Je continuais de me déplacer vers la gauche, bras tendus, cherchant Jacksen que j'entendais tousser lamentablement. Il râla de manière misérabledans son coude. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » me demanda-t-il, la voix éraillée en continuant de tousser**. ** Je plaçai ma main sur son dos quand je le trouvai enfin et j'attrapai son bras pour le tirer hors de la salle retrouver l'air frais.

Frustrée, je ne lui répondis pas de suite. Les évènements étaient évidents merde. Je lui avais dit d'attendre mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Résultat : la bombe avait explosé parce que c'était un piège. On était supposé la faire sauter elle avait été calibrée pour non pas tous nous tuer mais pour détruire les preuves, _annihilant_ toute piste et nous laissant _une montagne_ de paperasse à faire et un rapport à défendre. Hughes _n'allait pas_ être content.

Nous sortîmes enfin de la salle. La fumée s'élevait vers le plafond. D'autres agents se tenaient là et deux d'entre eux me déchargèrent de mon fardeau, l'aidant à traverser la pièce. Bien que ma gorge et mes yeux me piquaient, mon ouïe était revenue à la normale et je me sentais physiquement assez bien. J'avais vu pire.

Je levai mon bras gauche quand une énième personne me demanda ce qui s'était passé. _ Tous les pignons étaient en place, pourquoi la bombe avait-elle explosé malgré tout ? _Je savais qu'il fallait avoir au minimum des neurones en état de marche pour entrer au FBI alors la moindre des choses serait qu'ils les utilisent. Après m'être essuyé le front avec ma manche, je frappais bruyamment le mur.

« J'ai dit « Attendez » et personne n'a pensé à m'écouter ! Faites chier ! » Je frappais le mur à nouveau mais avec un peu moins de force. Ma main me lança davantage lorsque je boxais le mur pour la seconde fois.

« Hey puce, ressaisis toi ». La voix du nouvel arrivant s'éleva, un peu plus fort maintenant que son propriétaire se rapprochait.

Mes épaules se détendirent légèrement mais mon échine resta tendue. C'était la voix de ma seconde personne favorite au monde, la première favorite quand il s'agissait d'une scène de crime. Je préférerais que ma personne préférée au monde reste éloignée de toute scène de crime et autres substances explosives, merci bien.

L'agent superviseur Derek Johnson arriva devant moi à l'instant même où j'avais besoin de lui, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. La chaleur de sa peau irradiait à travers ma veste à l'endroit où il me touchait.

Bon, ma personne préférée ? Katherine Anderson, ma petite sœur en tout sauf par le sang. Elle est également ma colocataire. J'étais plus proche de Kate que je ne l'étais de tout membre de ma famille biologique avant que je n'arrive à New York. Ma seconde personne préférée ? Derek Johnson, de la même façon mon grand frère. La seule différence était que Derek avait bien plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation puisqu'il travaillait également au FBI avec moi. C'était évidemment pour cette raison que je préférais l'avoir lui sur une scène de crime plutôt que Kate.

M'appeler « Puce » n'était pas une façon de se moquer de moi, il nous appelait toutes les deux, Kate et moi, ainsi même s'il avait davantage de surnoms adorables de la même veine pour Kate. Moi j'avais le droit soit à « Puce », « Mick », un « Princesse » sarcastique ou des choses bien moins affectueuses. Les gens nous dévisageaient souvent en nous voyant interagir à un niveau bien plus familier que la plupart des équipiers au bureau mais ils s'y étaient habitués, surtout parce que quand nous nous saisissions d'un dossier, on le menait jusqu'au bout. On avait un des plus hauts taux de réussite du bureau, peu importe dans quelle division on travaillait.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre entièrement l'étendue de ma frustration néanmoins, j'avais l'intention d'y remédier. « C'étaient des _milliers_ d'heures sup, de frustration, de caféine et de souffrance rien que pour avoir une autre piste sur le Hollandais et _tout, _je dis bien_ tout, _vient de partir en fumée ! » Je suis toujours explosive quand je suis hors de moi. La plupart des agents qui me connaissent s'y étaient habitués. Je suis très bonne dans mon boulot alors ils font avec.

« Comment savais-tu que cela allait exploser ? » me demanda Derek, cherchant à comprendre. Je savais que j'aurais de toute façon à m'expliquer à un certain moment, alors j'étais prête à lui répondre même si je ne décolérais pas.

« Je passe la moitié de ma vie sur mon portable » Mon téléphone détenait une grande partie de mes loisirs, travail et liens de sociabilité. « Je textote et écris beaucoup trop sur mon clavier et sur un clavier T9, deux, trois, quatre permet de taper « FBI ». Le Hollandais est un faussaire de premier rang très intelligent. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. »

« Il savait qu'on allait venir » explicita Derek en soupirant.

Je descendis mon regard en acquiesçant et baissai ma nuque avec l'objectif de contempler les chaussures de Derek afin de me donner les secondes nécessaires pour me reprendre avant de commencer à crier sur des personnes pas vraiment responsable des évènements. A la place, je remarquais un petit reflet de lumière sur un débris posé sur mon blaser et j'ironisai.

« Non, tu crois ? Attends deux secondes, il y a un débris sur ma veste. » J'élevai la voix pour être entendue de tous. « Il y a un _débris _de l'_explosion_ sur _ma _veste. » Me détournant du mur et de Derek, j'écartais les bras en une invitation silencieuse. « Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ? N'importe qui ? » En effet, peu importe ce que c'était, c'était une partie, petite partie, d'une preuve qu'on était venu chercher. Irritée, je continuais « Combien d'entre vous sont allés dans une des universités de l'Ivy League ? À Stanford ? Harvard peut être ? »

La plupart des agents commencèrent à lever timidement la main comme des collégiens. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pour une équipe d'agents surentrainés, ils ne savaient pas quand faire le dos rond le temps que leur superviseur se calme – oh c'est vrai, ce n'était pas leur boulot.

Et merde.

« Non, ne levez pas la main ! » Avec mes mains, je fis des mouvements exagérés pour leur signifier de baisser leur bras. Ils mirent moins de temps à obéir qu'ils n'en avaient mis à lever la main. « Je suis _énervée_ alors faites-vous discrets. » Cela devait avoir des points communs avec chatouiller un ours.

Je fis un tour d'horizon. Jacksen était toujours en état de choc et il tenait un verre d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge. Une des techniciennes qui avait entendu l'explosion directement dans son oreillette gémissait de douleur. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette façon. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une bataille. Le Hollandais était parvenu à se jouer à nouveau de toute mon équipe.

De plus, je haïssais le fait de ressentir un peu de gratitude pour ce type pour ne pas avoir mis une charge mortelle d'explosifs.

Je me focalisais à nouveau sur mon frère. « Bon. Tu n'es pas même pas censé être là maintenant. » Pas que cela me déplaisait – je remerciais le ciel de l'avoir avec moi- mais il était censé faire de la paperasse aujourd'hui. Pendant que je menais cette opération, Derek était censé s'occuper de la paperasserie de la banque puisqu'on l'avait fait fermer temporairement. Normalement que pour la matinée d'ailleurs mais apparemment, cela allait durer plus longtemps. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Derek me regarda avec sérieux. J'avais l'impression qu'il délibérait si j'étais suffisamment calmée pour gérer un autre problème.

Exaspérée, je soufflai un coup. Il aurait dû savoir que s'il y avait du nouveau, je voulais absolument être mise au courant. Je ne me détendrais pas tant qu'il ne me dirait pas les raisons de sa présence.

« Alors ? »

Derek détourna les yeux et analysa rapidement notre environnement pour être sûr que personne ne nous entendait. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui soit au courant, ce qui me faisait davantage redouter sa nouvelle.

Quand son regard revint vers moi, solennel, j'eu un pic d'appréhension. C'est si mauvais que cela ? Cela concernait Kate ? Mon jeu de spirale interrogative commençait à me rendre folle en quelques secondes. Aussi, quand il me répondit enfin, il s'avéra que c'était la dernière des choses que j'attendais.

« Neal Caffrey s'est évadé. »

* * *

Derek me rattrapa dans le hall pendant mon trajet jusqu'à mon bureau. Je voulais passer du temps en tête à tête avec mon ordinateur avant que quelqu'un n'essaye de m'ennuyer pour tester ma patience déjà bien entamée. En effet, les seuls événements sur lesquels on pourrait m'interroger me donnait envie d'arracher les yeux de quelqu'un de leurs orbites pour, pourquoi pas, finir par l'assassinat d'un tierce personne. Derek, par contre, savait que même si j'étais sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, cela ne sera jamais lui. En fait, il n'avait jamais cherché à éviter le contact même quand j'étais prête à exercer mon FalconPunch(3) pour jeter quelqu'un hors d'un bâtiment.

Non, bien sûr, mon emportement ne se temporisera qu'avec du temps et du café. Mais à la place de cette solution de long terme, Derek m'emboita le pas, profitant de sa carrure légèrement plus grande et de ses années d'expérience à me gérer. Il me tendit un dossier pas très épais juste au-devant de ma poitrine.

Je le pris, notamment parce que je ne lui avais rien fait de détestable dernièrement ou du moins, rien qui ne pouvait être compris aux vues des circonstances et donc je lui faisais confiance pour ne me montrer que le nécessaire. Je lui faisais aveuglement confiance lorsque nous n'étions pas dans une guerre de farces. Tandis que je retournais le dossier dans l'intention de le lire, je demandais :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derek soupira, l'air mortellement surexploité et épuisé. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de prétendre que m'aider était un travail presque impossible.

« Le papier officiel que les Marshall t'envoient pour te demander ton aide »

« Mon aide ? » J'ouvris la pochette et fus confrontée à une photographie dans un des coins de la feuille. C'étaient les photos d'identité judiciaire d'un prisonnier en tenue orange, une ombre de barbe sur le visage, aux yeux d'un bleu presque irréel, avec des cheveux noirs épais et gracieusement ondulés, coupés court sur la nuque.

Il était presque parfait, mis à part de sa problématique présence sur une photo pénitentiaire, dans l'uniforme des détenus. Beaucoup de criminels sont physiquement attirants mais il se trouve également que beaucoup de défenseurs de la loi n'apprécient pas certaines plaisanteries faites à ce sujet. Disons que j'avais appris à ne déclarer à personne, minus Diana ou Derek que j'aimerai bien faire du corps à corps avec un tueur. La plaisanterie avait mal tourné une fois, et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour que je retienne la leçon.

« Genre, moi personnellement ? » J'ajoutai quand je vis les principales informations. _Neal Caffrey_ était écrit, suivi de ce qui ressemblait à une signature scannée accompagné de son sexe, race, date de naissance, de ses contacts en cas d'urgence (aucun n'était répertorié), des circonstances de son arrestation, sa condamnation et enfin du nom de l'officier qui l'avait arrêté. À la fin étaient ajoutés les crimes dont il était reconnu coupable et ceux dont il n'avait été que soupçonné.

Rien de tout ça ne le plaçait sur mon terrain de chasse habituel, donc malgré qu'effectivement, le nom me dise quelque chose, sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec sa présence sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées par le FBI, rien n'indiquait que son évasion d'une Supermax**(4)** devait m'échoir si n'importe qui d'autre était au courant.

« Le responsable de la branche de New York a demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de cette affaire. » me confirma Derek en cherchant à savoir comment je le prenais. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier et regarda ailleurs, saluant distraitement un agent qui passait sans que son cœur ni son esprit soit à ce qu'il faisait.

« Mais, pourquoi ? » demandais-je à haute voix en faisant la grimace. « Je n'ai jamais été assignée à ce dossier. Caffrey a été arrêté par quelqu'un d'autre » Je balayais la feuille du regard pour trouver l'information. « Un certain Peter Burke du bureau de Boston, département des crimes en col blanc. » Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant mais il correspondait avec un des précédents types du département de New York. Le Bureau semblait vouloir reprendre le vieux débat sur le genre d'affaire dont je devais m'occuper. Être envoyé aux trousses de Caffrey était comme une promotion officieuse mais, après mon changement d'affectation forcé, cela ne valait rien à mes yeux. « Autre point, pourquoi je serai demandée sur ce cas ? Caffrey est un profil non-violent et je n'ai aucun passif avec lui »

« Tu as des compétences de profilage… » me rappela Derek. Je pouvais voir la pertinence de l'argument, mais je n'avais aucunement besoin qu'on me rappelle quelque chose d'aussi évident et je n'étais pas la seule capable de dresser le profil de quelqu'un dans ce bureau. J'essayais de ne pas profiler les gens trop souvent à moins qu'ils se trouvent face à moi ans une salle d'interrogatoire. Quand je commençais à le faire sur des amis et ma famille, cela avait tendance à changer le rapport que j'ai avec eux. Kate possédait un véritable radar pour savoir quand je commençais à l'examiner de trop près.

« Toi aussi » lui répliquais-je. Avant de venir à New York, il n'avait signé au bureau que pour cela. On avait tous les deux finis dans le département des crimes violents jusqu'à l'année dernière. Contrairement à moi, il avait demandé sa réaffectation au département des crimes en cols blancs.

« Avec une volonté d'acier… »

« Tu t'es déjà vu en présence de criminels ? » On était tous les deux plus têtus que des mules et des maniaques du contrôle dans ce genre de situation.

« Qui connait New York presque parfaitement… »

« On connait tous les deux les grandes villes »

Les grandes villes, pour moi, c'était le paradis. Je les adorais, j'y vivais et ne les quitterais pas sous n'importe quel prétexte (excepté pour une affaire). Derek avait grandi avec sa famille à Chicago, il faisait partie de la police de Chicago avant d'être employé par le bureau et d'être assigné à Washington jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre.

Derek avait encore quelque chose à rajouter, et puisqu'il paraissait gêné, j'en déduisis que c'était l'argument du bureau que j'attendais. « Et si tu attrapes Caffrey, ils n'auront pas à contacter Burke. »

Mes lèvres formèrent un « o » parfait. « Burke qui n'est actuellement pas dans notre état » abrégeais-je pour qu'il n'ait pas à le dire. « J'ai compris. Pas de paperasse ou de jeux d'administration pour une simple chasse à l'homme. ». C'était surtout pour cette raison, je pouvais le parier, qu'ils me voulaient sur cette affaire. J'appréciais être demandée pour mon intelligence mais tout le monde savait que je savais également me battre très efficacement.

Cela serait mentir de dire que je voulais simplement me recentrer sur le dossier du Hollandais. Après que nos preuves avaient explosé, renouveler notre équipement, trouver de nouvelles pistes, écrire des rapports allaient être une vraie épreuve. Attraper Caffrey, même si cela ne faisait pas partie de mon champ d'expertise habituel, serait au moins une petite victoire pour laquelle je pourrais me féliciter de ma journée avant de doucement revenir à l'affaire en cours.

Je regardais à nouveau la photographie. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'oublier de sitôt. Il était beau, certes, mais aussi un type que j'avais déjà vu en raison de son statut d'un des hommes les plus recherchés aux États-Unis. Le grand public n'était pas aussi familier avec lui que l'était le bureau parce qu'il n'était pas une menace pour le public comme les plus violents criminels. Caffrey était plus malin, plus habile et beaucoup plus insaisissable… jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, quand Caffrey avait été enfin arrêté par Burke et finalement condamné.

« Neal Caffrey » prononçais-je à voix haute, roulant son nom sur ma langue. J'aimais ce son, la facilité avec laquelle il passait mes lèvres, l'élégance des voyelles. « Condamné à quatre ans de prison pour fabrication de faux bons au Trésor. Suspecté de… » Je lus plus attentivement et lorsque je vis que la liste continuait, je tournai la page pour essayer de lire la fin. Là où j'avais tort, c'était que la liste continuait sur plus d'une page. J'arrêtais ma recherche et lançai un regard à Derek.

« Ok, y a combien de pages exactement ? »

Derek dissimula un ricanement. Sa voix de baryton était rassurante de familiarité. « Ce type n'est peut-être pas ton gibier préféré, mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est inintéressant »

Foutu Derek Johnson qui me connaissait trop bien.

* * *

Je n'étais pas à l'aise de voir combien je me sentais bien en prison la plupart du temps. Être entourée de détenus aurait dû m'oppresser mais à la place, j'étais rassurée de voir ces hommes derrière les barreaux et borner dans leur cellule en l'absence de supervision et hors des périodes prévues.

C'était gratifiant de savoir que quelques-uns étaient là parce que j'avais fait mon travail.

Un des gardiens, nommé Thompson, qui était responsable de cette partie de la prison et qui avait découvert la disparition de Caffrey, me conduisit dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de notre fugitif. Je demeurais au centre du corridor, Thompson juste derrière moi. Une des premières choses que j'avais apprise dans mon métier était de rester éloignée des barreaux lors des visites pénitentiaires.

« Caffrey est sorti de la salle de repos du bloc E habillé comme un gardien, et personne ne l'a arrêté en sortant. » Le faussaire s'était évadé de Sing Sing, une Supermax, de de loin la prison la plus sécurisée de l'état, en plein jour. Cela me laissait à la fois impressionnée et curieuse sur la personnalité de celui qui avait réussi cet exploit. « Où a-t-il trouvé l'uniforme ? »

La meilleure façon de le trouver était de le comprendre. Comment il montait ses coups, pourquoi cette évasion, quel était son plan. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître sa pointure ou son QI, mais rentrer dans sa peau (pas littéralement, je n'avais pas envie de me transformer en parasite humain) pourrait me donner un meilleur point de vue.

« Il a commandé un uniforme chez un de nos fournisseurs sur Internet » me répondit Thompson.

Ah. Commander en ligne a dû être très pratique. Caffrey avait un accès illimité à Internet, donc il avait pu se connecter pour acheter un uniforme sous son nom. Puisque ce n'était que de la toile, cela avait dû passer les tests habituels sans question et lui être livré directement dans sa cellule.

« Il a payé en carte ? » La seule question qui demeurait était comment il avait toujours accès à ses avoirs. Il pourrait avoir mémorisé ses numéros de carte et de compte mais l'argent était censé être gelé durant la totalité de sa peine.

Thompson ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui, haussant les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. Je le dévisageais calmement. Thompson passa la main sur sa nuque, l'air positivement gêné. « Il.. hum. Il a utilisé celle de ma femme ». Je soupirai et levai les yeux. Bon. D'abord, c'était irresponsable de laisser à un détenu la possibilité de vous faire les poches. Ensuite, pourquoi avait-il la carte de sa femme à son boulot ? En prison ? Je pouvais parier qu'il avait pensé que rien de mal ne pouvait en découler. « On a lancé une alerte au cas où il réutiliserait le même procédé ». Cette information sonnait davantage comme une pitoyable tentative de se racheter que comme une vraie aide.

Je secouais ma tête et me détournais de Thompson. Nous étions arrivés à la cellule. Je vérifiais à nouveau les numéros : la cellule vide sur ma droite était celle de Caffrey. J'y entrais pour y jeter un œil.

« Il ne le fera pas, vous savez ? » j'assurai au pauvre Thompson. Caffrey était bien trop intelligent pour tenter quelque chose comme ça deux fois.

La cellule de Caffrey était étroite et presque vide, mais un des murs était couvert de bâtonnets verticaux, tous noirs et parfaitement alignés. Il devait y en avoir des centaines non des milliers, un pour chaque jour, décomptant le temps avant sa relaxe, laquelle devait arriver sous quelques mois. La couverture était pliée sur le matelas, une petite pile de livres de la bibliothèque pénitentiaire au pied, un lecteur de cassette et une petite lampe sur le coin de la table.

J'utilisai mes mains comme un peigne, écartant les doigts et les passant au travers de ma tignasse, du front jusqu'à la nuque. Ma frange, qui avait poussé juste assez pour se mêler au reste de mes cheveux, tomba avec la gravité pour revenir sur le devant du visage.

« Comment a-t-il eu le pass de la porte d'entrée ? » demandais-je, me tenant devant un ensemble de bâtonnets non barrés en diagonale comme les autres. C'était la date du jour.

Je pressai mon pouce avec précaution sur l'emplacement manquant et involontairement, j'imaginais Caffrey se tenant à me place, agrippant son crayon, griffonnant ces lignes et comptant les jours avant qu'il ne soit relâché, les menottes envolées. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer enfermée ici dans un endroit si étroit avec si peu d'emprise sur mon quotidien. Je serais devenue folle en quelques mois, alors quatre ans...

« Nous… Nous n'en sommes pas surs »

La réponse de Thompson sembla s'évanouir derrière moi tandis que je passais mon pouce sur ces marques, me figurant tel un oiseau en cage. Qu'aurais-je fait pour éviter la folie ? Dormir, pour passer le temps. Lire, ce qui explique la présence de nombreux livres. Je déchiffrais les titres, en me détournant du mur. _ Le Guide du voyageur intergalactique_, un classique, était proche du bas de la pile.

_Il a fait ces marques avec un crayon… Où est le crayon ?_ On ne pouvait occulter son habitude de griffonner sur les murs, même si j'étais certaine que certaines cellules devaient avoir des tags bien pires que des traits qui n'avaient de sens que par le contexte. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser avoir un feutre ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé la permission à un gardien s'il pouvait taguer son mur.

Je me dirigeais vers la table. En face de la lampe était posé un crayon... En examinant le lecteur cassette, je découvris une bande avec quelque chose en plus. Les écouteurs cependant manquaient, il devait les avoir pris avec lui. Mais pourquoi laisser la cassette ?

Je pressais le bouton d'ouverture du lecteur, et la cassette atterrit dans ma main. Je souriais et la montrais au gardien.

« Je parie qu'il a utilisé la bande magnétique pour réinitialiser une carte. » Il était assez facile de voler la carte d'un garde inattentif – déjà plus facile que pour une carte de crédit en fait, et cela, il l'avait déjà fait. Je fis un geste évasif vers le lecteur cassette : « Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé ici, prêtez des lecteurs CD la prochaine fois »

Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cellule. « Mais comment… »

J'esquissai un rictus. « Parce que c'est ce que j'aurai fait ». La télévision, mon éducation et mon expérience avaient considérablement dopé ma culture générale. C'était toujours amusant de voir que je pouvais penser comme un criminel. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que moi, j'avais choisi le bon côté de la Force, d'être un Jedi, un vrai.

Le visage de Thompson se troubla un moment. Il me dévisagea comme si tout à coup, je lui paraissais coupable également. Je reposais le lecteur à côté de la lampe sur le bureau, plus en sûreté que dans ma main. « Il est sorti par la grande porte, a détourné un camion de maintenance garé dans le parking qu'il a finalement abandonné à l'aéroport. » Mon regard s'étrécit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du pur Caffrey. Trop hasardeux, trop évident. « Le FBI et NYPD sont en train d'y renforcer la sécurité, juste au cas où »

Je n'avais pas passé des années à traquer Caffrey comme Burke, mais apparemment, je le connaissais toujours mieux que les gardiens. C'était désespérant car eux l'avaient côtoyé chaque jour pendant presque quatre ans.

« Vous ne l'attraperez pas avec des barrages routiers et des avis de recherche » le désillusionnai je.

Thompson m'ignora et préféra le donner plus de détails sur l'évasion de Caffrey. « Il a rasé sa barbe juste avant de s'évader »

Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournais vers lui à nouveau, me tenant à côté de la couche de la triste cellule. Je me souvenais qu'il avait une ombre de barbe, mais pas de quoi appeler cela une barbe. Il était toujours rasé et sa tenue soigneusement étudiée.

« Il n'avait pas de barbe sur sa photo » cillais-je.

* * *

Thompson m'emmena à la salle de surveillance pour que je regarde les vidéos. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait Caffrey avant de se raser. Je m'emparai de la confortable chaise de bureau avant qu'il ne le puisse, car de mon point de vue, j'étais l'invitée ici. Bien que je sache comment le système de sécurité fonctionnait, je le laissais installer ses bandes sur le visionneur.

À ce moment je réalisais que j'avais tort. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire seule car ils ne prenaient pas de vidéos mais des photographies. Pour chaque cellule, il y avait un lourd document de photographies en noir et blanc avec l'heure de la sortie de la cellule. Chacune représentait le détenu sortant pour une occupation quelconque. La caméra avait une vue plongeante mais pas au point de ne pas voir clairement les visages.

Caffrey s'était évadé avant que les photos de ce matin ne soient prises mais Thompson n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle. Il alla directement à la photo de la veille et zooma dessus à l'aide du clavier jusqu'à ce que l'image ne remplisse totalement l'écran principal devant moi.

Je penchai la tête et regardée étonnée l'image. Bien que ses cheveux furent reconnaissables, la différence entre son visage rasé et pileux était incroyable – la barbe changeait tant la physionomie de son visage que voir des photos avant-après serait presque effrayant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les gardes n'avaient pas remarqué son évasion – ils n'avaient pas songé que Caffrey pourrait se raser et puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas chacun de leur collègue, cela avait été presque trop facile pour lui de sortir seulement par une nouvelle apparence.

« Je le reconnais à peine » murmurai-je, admirant son plan. Il s'était changé en ce qu'il pouvait – à l'aide de l'uniforme – et était parvenu à modifier drastiquement son apparence dans un lieu où rien de transcendant n'était permis comme une couleur ou des lentilles de contact.

Mais s'il y avait pensé suffisamment en avance pour laisser pousser sa barbe…

« Oui, je pense que c'était l'intérêt » ironisa Thompson, avec humeur.

« Ne jouer pas au plus malin avec moi. Vous êtes celui qui lui a donné les moyens de s'enfuir par la porte principale » Je relevais assez la tête pour le fixer, imperturbable. Je savais que cela le remettrai à sa place. Ensuite je fis un geste vers la souris, mon autre main demeurant sur ma cuisse. « Revenez en arrière. Il prévoyait son évasion depuis un moment »

Je me renfonçais dans la chaise pour observer tandis que le garde repassait les photos. Il se décida enfin à aller plus rapidement en enfonçant une des flèches du clavier. Comme les jours s'égrenaient en sens inverse, la barbe de Caffrey disparaissait progressivement sur six semaines environ. J'attendis jusqu'à une photo où il semblait de nouveau rasé de près.

« Arrêtez-vous là » dis-je brusquement, quand sur l'image précédente, l'escroc semblait s'être également rasé. « C'est le jour où il a décidé d'arrêter de se raser. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Peu importe le lien avec notre fugitif. »

* * *

Je me chargeais du registre des visites et en même temps que je l'ouvris par la fin (pour voir les entrées les plus récentes), je me plaignis du retard d'informatisation.

« Vous ne les avez pas encore digitalisés ? » gémis-je d'aversion. Le nez plissé, je survolais les pages, allant à rebours. Je lisais simplement la colonne du détenu visité, recherchant « Neal Caffrey ».

À ce moment précis, je réalisais qu'il était plutôt isolé ici. Comme Thompson me répondait que non, ils n'utilisaient pas d'ordinateur pour leurs registres afin d'éviter tout piratage informatique et toute modification de données et qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas la trésorerie nécessaire, je parvins à remonter le registre sur un mois sans voir une seule fois une occurrence pour le nom de Caffrey.

Je soupirais afin de montrer mon dédain pour la réponse de Thompson. Le papier pouvait être détruit ou endommagé, donc son argument n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour moi. Il y avait des entreprises qui se spécialisaient dans la protection de données, ce qui donnait des résultats supérieurs à la simple serrure à combinaison qui protégeait leurs dossiers papier et leurs précieux registres. Je continuais ma tâche.

Finalement, je trouvais une occurrence. Quarante jours auparavant, le nom de Caffrey avait été griffonné à la hâte dans une écriture peu soigneuse et une signature avait été faite dans la colonne d'à-côté.

« Il a eu un visiteur » informais-je Thompson dont je voyais l'ombre au-dessus de mon épaule. Subrepticement, j'ajustais le gant de ma main droit – grand et lacé, c'était autant un accessoire de mode qu'une parure nécessaire. Les gants étaient un peu ma marque de fabrique parce qu'on me voyait que très rarement sans. Ceux que je portais étaient noirs avec de longs rubans qui s'entremêlaient de la moitié de l'avant-bras jusqu'au coude, la plus grande partie recouverte par ma veste et le haut de mon chemisier.

* * *

Kate Moreau était une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient au-delà de ses épaules, avec un visage doux et innocent et un corps mince et élancé. À part qu'elle était probablement un peu plus jeune que Caffrey, on ne pouvait dire que peu de choses de plus à cause de l'angle limité de la caméra de sécurité l'enregistrement monochrome.

La paire était assise de part et d'autre d'une épaisse vitre faite pour les garder séparés, avec un trou circulaire comme dans les banques pour entendre ce que chacun disait. Caffrey était dans sa tenue orange de prisonnier qui retombait lâchement sur ses épaules, _Centre pénitentiaire _en gras écrit entre les épaules. Kate – et chaque fois que je pensais son nom, le visage rose de santé et les yeux pétillants de ma sœur m'apparaissaient – n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'être là. De ce que je pouvais voir, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux non plus.

« Vous n'avez pas d'enregistrement audio ? » demandais-je à tout hasard. Je ne prêtais que peu d'attention à sa réponse – j'étais plutôt concentrée sur les personnes à l'écran, le peu que j'en voyais du moins. Je recherchais leur marque. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en couple ? Ils pouvaient aussi être une famille ou de simples amis. De toute façon, je ne trouvais aucun tatouage sur leur peau, donc elles devaient se trouver quelque part sous leurs vêtements.

« Non. Nous n'avons que l'image. » Thompson fouillait méthodiquement le registre des visites, cherchant la moindre occurrence pour Kate Moreau. « Elle le visitait chaque semaine, réglée comme une horloge »

« Eh bien, elle n'a pas l'air vraiment contente cette fois-ci »

À l'écran, Kate se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la résignation envahissant son visage. En face, Caffrey s'approcha de la vitre et y posa sa main à plat, cherchant à l'atteindre. Kate continuait de parler et Caffrey visiblement n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait mais gardait sa main sur la vitre.

« Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui peut lire sur les lèvres. » trancha-t-il comme si cela était nécessaire et non négociable.

« Ne vous embêtez pas » le dissuadais-je en regardant la scène à l'écran. « _Au revoir Neal_. Elle lui dit au revoir, elle se détourne, croise les bras. Elle met de la distance entre eux. » Elle semblait vouloir partir le plus vite possible mais cela ne pouvait être dû à un propos malheureux de Caffrey puisqu'elle agissait comme cela depuis le début de la conversation. « Il est complètement dépassé. Il lui demande de rester. C'est presque comme si elle le frappait en partant. »

Caffrey ressemblait à un chiot abandonné. Même sans le son, j'étais persuadée qu'il la suppliait de rester. Je l'avais vu charmeur, confiant et souriant sur les photographies, mais je n'avais jamais vu son visage montrer une telle vulnérabilité. Je me sentais comme une voyeuse mais en plus, mon cœur se serrait étrangement.

Il était vraiment mignon quand il ne s'occupait pas de paraitre innocent.

« Elle n'est jamais revenue après n'est-ce pas ? » devinais-je, pleine de compassion pour le malheureux. Sur son visage, on voyait que son univers venait de s'écrouler. Je mordis ma lèvre.

Thompson me répondit : « Non. Son nom n'apparait plus. »

Je tapotais la table du bout des doigts. « C'est l'élément déclencheur. C'est le jour où il a décidé de s'évader » J'en étais sure. Aussi sûre que Kate – ma Kate, non la Moreau – mettait des lentilles de contact. « Sûrement pour la retrouver » Je pointais Moreau sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. J'écartais mon fauteuil du bureau et relevait le dossier pour finalement me lever.

Thompson se recula et m'observa surpris tandis que je rassemblais mes affaires – téléphone, le badge que j'avais du montrer au gardien à l'extérieur de la pièce avant de pouvoir entrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Il semblait choqué que je me prépare déjà à partir.

D'un geste impérieux, je montrais l'enregistrement qui tournait toujours mais dont la fin s'approchait. « Il n'est pas violent » Un escroc, non un gros couteau. « Je parie que le premier endroit où nous devons aller est la dernière adresse connue de Moreau »

« Vous pensez qu'il est suffisamment idiot pour y aller ? » renifla le garde avec mépris.

Je lui lançais un regard sévère. « Je ne pense pas qu'il s'est échappé pour être libre. Il s'est évadé pour elle. » expliquais-je succinctement. Cela ne valait pas le coup de gaspiller de l'énergie à le rendre moins condescendant. Cela signifiait garder mon calme et rester concentrer sur mon job, à savoir attraper Caffrey. Il ne voudra pas se rendre gentiment et retourner en prison. Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'il posera un problème s'il était attrapé. Il n'avait pas résisté lorsque Burke l'avait arrêté la première fois. « Vous devriez vérifier la sécurité et essayer de la renforcer. »

Comme je rapprochais à nouveau mon fauteuil du bureau, mon regard dériva sur l'image de Caffrey à l'écran. Il était debout tandis que Kate s'en allait, lasse de débattre. Il continuait de s'adresser à son dos. Et de nouveau, je ressentis un sursaut d'empathie.

Nous avions tous les deux une personne essentielle dans nos vie nommée Kate et cela me faisait faire des parallèles et me remplissait de compassion. Pourquoi ne s'appelait elle pas Jessica ou Jennifer ? Il s'était évadé de prison. Il savait que cela allait lui amener des problèmes mais il l'avait fait tout de même.

* * *

J'entrai dans l'appartement de Moreau seule, armée d'une oreillette, mon arme de poing toujours dans son holster. Je n'avais pas jugé nécessaire de m'habiller d'un gilet pare-balle puisque je ne pensais pas que Caffrey puisse devenir violent.

L'appartement était vide. Aucun meuble, carton ou effet personnel. Il était comme neuf, jamais usité. Je m'aventurai dans ce qui avait dû être le salon, la porte derrière moi, une large fenêtre sur le mur en face de moi. La cuisine était sur ma gauche et… un criminel en fuite était assis gentiment à la droite de la fenêtre.

Caffrey était appuyé contre le mur, les jambes devant lui, l'une à moitié pliée l'autre étendue. Habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un long manteau noir sur son torse, un pantalon, des baskets aux pieds, il était à mi-chemin entre un homme d'affaire et un mec lambda. Son visage était rasé de près et ses cheveux ébouriffés volontairement. J'aurais menti si j'avais dit ne pas le trouver séduisant. Il faisait rouler doucement une bouteille en verre entre ses mains en reposant sa tête sur le mur, les yeux fermés.

Mes pas résonnèrent doucement, brisant le silence.

« Kate est partie » dis-je inutilement. J'avais le sentiment qu'il le savait déjà. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je pouvais dire.

Mais apparemment, cette remarque était à proscrire. Caffrey ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Il ne semblait pas surpris de ma présence, mais il paraissait si déçu et si triste que je sentis coupable de mon commentaire malheureux. Il continua son jeu avec la bouteille. Ce faisant, il la tourna de telle façon que je vis l'étiquette – un Bordeaux – un très bon vin plutôt cher. Son expression bouleversée ne collait pas avec l'image du criminel que je m'en étais faite, un criminel intelligent, malin et manipulateur.

Je m'avançais et pointais la bouteille du doigt sans mouvement brusque. « Elle a laissé un message dans la bouteille ? » Cela paraissait très romantique.

Il arrêta de jouer avec la bouteille. Le verre était uniformément de la même couleur, comme si elle était vide. « La bouteille est le message » me répondit-il après un temps. Son timbre était doux, un peu moins profond que celui de Derek mais pas tant que ça.

« Et quel est-il ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement alors qu'il prit une profonde inspiration. Il reposa la bouteille sur le sol d'un mouvement définitif. « Adieu ».

Le silence dura un temps. Peut-être attendait-il que je l'arrête. Je ressentais l'impérieux besoin de m'asseoir à ses côtés et continuer de lui parler. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée alors je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais lui dire.

« Je suis désolée » lui offris-je, tout en sachant que ces mots étaient vides de sens. Moreau était partie depuis longtemps.

Il ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant à se protéger de la douleur. Il reposa à nouveau sa tête contre le mur mais garda ses yeux sur moi, me scrutant. Il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix ferme emplie d'imperceptibles tremblements. « Votre boulot est de m'arrêter, pas de devenir mon amie »

« Croyez-moi sur parole, je le sais » Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et passais la main dans mes cheveux. Dans le même mouvement, je tournais suffisamment la tête pour qu'il puisse apercevoir l'oreillette que je portais et le micro connecté. « Difficile de l'oublier quand votre coéquipier vous casse les oreilles en vous demandant de vérifier si vous portez une arme » Après cela, la voix de Derek devint absente sur la ligne. Caffrey esquissa un sourire. Je laissais retomber mes cheveux.

« Je n'aime pas les flingues » me répondit-il à ma question tacite.

« Ça ne signifie pas que vous n'en portez pas »

Il sourit à nouveau, mais plus sincèrement. Son regard devint moins intense. Il devait avoir décidé que je n'étais pas une menace, ou du moins, avoir fini de me jauger. Il y avait de la fatigue dans ses traits mais il semblait plutôt calme pour quelqu'un qui s'était évadé pour non seulement constater que la cause de son évasion s'était enfuie mais aussi qu'il était sur le point d'être, à nouveau, arrêté.

« Je ne suis pas armé »

« J'ai lancé des avis de recherches. » l'informais-je. L'objet de la discussion n'avait nul besoin d'être spécifié, je parlais de Moreau. « Elle n'a rien laissé qui ne montre où elle se rend. »

Caffrey jeta un coup d'œil désespéré la bouteille. « Je l'ai seulement manqué de deux jours »

Je ne pouvais rien répondre à cela, rien y changer et rien pour le réconforter – et je ne voulais pas réfléchir à pourquoi je le désirais pourtant – alors je cherchais une conséquence plus réjouissante de son évasion. « Mais cela ne vous a pris moins de six semaines pour vous enfuir d'une prison haute sécurité » Je lui offris mon sourire charismatique de vainqueur et ajoutai « Je suis impressionnée » Je descendis mon regard sur mon épaule et récupérais ma radio, la plaçant plus près de mon visage, comme un téléphone. « RAS, vous pouvez envoyer une équipe à l'intérieur. Suspect identifié, non armé et non violent. »

« OK » me répondit Derek. « On monte ». Les bruits dans mon oreille disparurent à nouveau. Je savais qu'il écoutait toujours la discussion que j'avais avec Caffrey, mais il ne m'ennuierait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le pense nécessaire.

« Nous sommes encerclés ? » La question de Caffrey sonnait davantage comme une affirmation mais j'opinais néanmoins, pas embarrassée pour deux sous. « Combien ? »

« Parmi la police, le bureau ou les Marshals ? » Tandis que son regard se fit plus interrogatif, je feignis de réfléchir. « Um… À peu près… Tous je crois ». Cela le fit rire. Mes lèvres tremblèrent en réponse. J'étais contente de mon effet. « Vous êtes du gros gibier M. Caffrey » Il acquiesça, absolument pas modeste. Cependant mon sourire s'évanouit doucement. « Vous savez qu'ils vont doubler votre peine. » dis-je doucement mais sans plaisanter. « Ils vont vous rajouter quatre autres années »

Son regard replongea sur le sol entre ses jambes. « Je m'en fiche »

Même avec Caffrey à quelques pas, je ne voyais pas sa marque. D'habitude ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais en premier mais je me demandais pourquoi il s'était évadé pour quelqu'un qui avait clairement manifesté sa décision de le quitter. Penser à sa marque me fis toucher la mienne subrepticement en écartant les rubans de mon gant à l'intérieur de mon poignet.

« Kate est votre âme sœur ? » demandais je aussi poliment que possible.

« Est-ce important ? » d'un geste fatigué, il déplia sa jambe et les croisa devant lui. « Je ne peux même pas la trouver »

« J'ai vu un tas de personnes sensées faire des choix stupides pour leur âme-sœur. » lui répondis-je, le complimentant et l'insultant par la même occasion. « Je suis donc curieuse »

Il changea de position et accepta ma courte et vague explication. « Ce n'est pas mon âme sœur. Mais c'est ma sœur simplement »

Mais… il n'avait pas de sœur selon toutes les informations que nous avions rassemblées sur lui. Mais là encore, les dossiers du FBI ne remontaient que jusqu'à ces dix-huit ans. Il avait probablement changé de nom auparavant ce qui expliquait le gros trou dans sa vie. Qui pouvait dire que Moreau n'était déjà pas présente dans sa vie avant ? Même sans être apparentée par le sang, ils pouvaient l'être par le cœur ce que je comprenais particulièrement bien.

« Pas aux yeux de la loi « avançais-je, lui donnant une excuse avec diplomatie.

« C'est vrai. Mais pas non plus par le sang » Il se pencha, prenant appui sur le sol pour se relever gracieusement et s'étirant le dos dans le même mouvement. La veste retombait mollement sur son torse. Après s'être remis sur ses pieds, il laissa la bouteille sur le sol, volontairement oubliée, et il m'observa, semblant attendre une réponse de ma part.

Je haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez entendre. Je ne suis ni aux yeux de la loi ni par le sang reliée à la plupart de ma famille. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne ferai jamais rien de stupide pour eux. » admis-je. Dans la situation de Caffrey, je pouvais penser que j'aurais fait la même chose pour essayer de trouver ma Katie.

Armée de ce point commun, je rencontrai de nouveau son regard scrutateur et – oui, un peu surpris. « Ne vous appesantissez pas sur comment vous vous êtes évadés, dites-leur que vous cherchiez à empêcher votre sœur de partir. » le conseillais je. « Et peut être que vous aurez la compassion du jury »

Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. « Vous pensez que j'aurai le droit à un autre procès pour ça ? »

« Si vous insistez, vous l'aurez » affirmais-je avec conviction. Il allait être jugé sur les nouvelles charges causées par son évasion. Et puisque les charges étaient différentes, il avait le droit à une procédure entièrement nouvelle. « C'est un droit constitutionnel * »

Pendant mon court discours, ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi. Au début, je pensais qu'il regardait derrière moi mais je réalisais bientôt qu'il fixait mon épaule. Il leva ses bras de telle façon que ses mains étaient à la hauteur de sa tête et s'approcha, confiant. Quand il se tenait droit, il était plus grand que moi d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres mais il n'était pas assez proche pour que je ressente le besoin de lever la tête pour continuer de le regarder dans les yeux.

Quand sa main s'avança vers mon épaule, je haussai les sourcils en guise d'avertissement. Il me jeta ce regard du _franchement ? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux_, et sans pause, continua d'approcher, son autre main toujours dans sa position initiale. À mon plus grand regret, il pinça délicatement un débris réfléchissant coincé dans ma veste que j'avais presque oublié.

_Merci de me le rappeler_, pensais-je sarcastiquement mais sans avoir l'indécence de le formuler à haute voix.

Baissant son autre main, il plaça le débris devant ses yeux. « Vous savez ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je doutais que lui le sache mais je jouai le jeu, n'ayant rien à perdre sinon du temps. Il y allait y avoir des agents dans cette pièce dans un instant pour lui passer les menottes et l'enfermer. « Un tout tout petit fragment de preuve qui provient d'une explosion. J'ai été démise temporairement de mon dossier pour te retrouver. »

« Vous pensez parvenir à l'attraper ? » questionna-t-il en inclinant la tête.

« Je vous ai attrapé non ? » répliquais-je immédiatement. Selon l'agent qui l'avait arrêté, Caffrey adorait jouer avec les mots. Je serai extrêmement déçue s'il me dépassait à ce jeu-là. « On attrape les criminels grâce aux erreurs qu'ils font. Tous en font. Certains plus tôt que d'autres. »

Il réfléchit un temps à ma réponse mais l'oublia tout aussi vite. « Si je vous dis ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que cela vaut ? » Il ramenait la conversation sur le fragment mais s'approchait de nouveau. Il y avait moins d'un pas entre nous. Je ne me reculais jamais devant ce qui était surement une stratégie d'intimidation alors je restais impassible, sans céder un pouce de terrain. « Cela vaut-il une visite ? »

Accrocher son regard fut une erreur car une fois que j'y lus de l'espoir et de l'excitation, il n'y avait plus moyen que je refuse son offre. Était-il excité car il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, ou faisait il semblant pour se jouer de moi ? D'un autre côté, si je pouvais obtenir une autre piste sur le Hollandais… Je n'allais pas sous-estimer son intelligence parce qu'il avait prouvé être loin d'un petit nouveau dans ce milieu et, tant qu'il payait sa dette à la société en accomplissant sa peine, ne pouvait-il pas être traité comme un être comme les autres, raisonnable ? S'il était un civil, une personne lambda, je suivrais la piste qu'il m'offrait sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Mais, parmi tout ce qu'il pouvait demander, pourquoi une visite en prison ? « Vous voulez que je vienne vous voir ? » demandai-je sceptique. Il venait de me rencontrer. Connaissait-il mon nom ? Probablement pas.

« RAS dans l'entrée » cria la voix d'un policier de l'extérieur de l'appartement.

En voyant son temps se raccourcir, Caffrey se fit plus pressant, insistant avec une concentration presque prédatrice. « Si je vous dis ce que c'est dès maintenant, allez-vous me rendre visite en prison dans une semaine ? » Que pouvait-il tant vouloir qu'il pensait que je pouvais lui apporter ? Dans une visite dans un centre pénitentiaire ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à une tentative pour avoir mon numéro. « Juste une visite » reprit-il en voyant mon air sceptique. « Rien de plus, rien de moins »

Lui accorder cette visite n'était pas la même chose que lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait, donc ou était le mal ? Dans le pire des cas, je serais de mauvaise humeur. Au mieux, j'aurai une nouvelle piste sur le Hollandais, chose dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

« C'est d'accord »

Victorieux, Caffrey sourit. Sa main se rapprocha de moi, me tendant le fragment. En y repensant, cela avait été irresponsable de ma part de ne pas mettre ma veste dans un sac de preuves dès que j'avais remarqué les fragments dessus. Voulant l'enregistrer et l'identifier, je m'approchais de la main tendue de Caffrey, prenant délicatement le débris. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent cela ressembla à un choc électrique, mais à ma plus grande surprise, Caffrey récupéra sa main avant que je ne le fasse, et détourna le regard comme s'il avait fait un délit quelconque et ne voulait pas que je ne le sache.

_Électricité statique_, me figurais je, _ Il n'y a que l'électricité statique qui rend les choses aussi étranges_ L'électricité statique n'a pas le droit de créer un éclair quand je touche le gars que j'arrête. Ma vie n'est pas foutu conte de fée.

Accomplissant sa part du marché, Caffrey se tourna de nouveau vers moi. « C'est un nouveau polymère qu'on utilise pour la sécurité des nouveaux billets de cent dollars canadiens »

Comme il disait ces mots, une demi-douzaine d'hommes s'introduisirent dans la pièce, armée mais sans le prendre directement pour cible. Ils me faisaient confiance pour leur avoir dit s'il y avait du danger. Caffrey resta calme lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui plaça les mains dans le dos pour menotter ses poignets. Un autre le palpa rapidement à la recherche d'éventuelle arme sur son torse, ceinture ou à ses chevilles.

Pendant qu'ils commençaient à l'emmener, l'encourageant à avancer, il attrapa mon regard. « A dans une semaine » me salua-t-il, rappelant notre accord.

Je lui fis un faux salut militaire. « Sans faute »

* * *

Une semaine passe trop vite pour être réelle. Après l'arrestation de Caffrey, je mis un rappel sur mon téléphone, un post-it sur mon ordinateur et informai ma sœur de ce rendez-vous prévu dans sept jours. Je n'appréciais pas les hors-la-loi mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de toujours honorer mes promesses.

Je mentais lorsque je parlais aux suspects et aux criminels. C'est même généralement toujours le cas. Mais seulement pour me protéger, assurer la mission ou échanger des informations. Caffrey n'avait pas cherché à m'intimider. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de ressentir un rush d'adrénaline – il était après tout un criminel activement recherché – mais j'avais vraiment apprécié notre conversation. Si j'étais ravie de pouvoir clore cette affaire et la sortir de ma tête, cela ne me dérangeait pas de le rencontrer à nouveau, au moins pour savoir ce qu'il désirait avant de classer définitivement le dossier et passer à autre chose. Caffrey devait demeurer à Sing Sing et non dans mon esprit.

Le dossier du Hollandais piétinait, ce qui était une déception mais une déception attendue. Avec l'explosion des preuves, nos options étaient limitées. Même si le Hollandais restait prioritaire, on ne pouvait y assigner toutes nos ressources 24/7 ni mettre en attente tous les dossiers plus facile à résoudre. Ces derniers temps j'avais enquêté sur un vol d'identité, qui m'avait mené à un convoi de drogues coupéesisolé, catalogué toute la marchandise trouvée sur les lieux, et missionné une autre équipe de du groupe anti-drogue pour chercher d'autres convois comme celui -ci. Les informateurs de cette unité devaient diffuser la rumeur comme quoi cette cargaison aurait été coupée. Avec un peu de chance, cela baisserait le nombre d'overdoses involontaires.

S'impliquer dans le trafic de drogue était risqué mais on ne pouvait pas simplement laisser des substances améliorées se diffuser dans la ville et tuer des gens.

J'observais Hughes, en me grattant le bras par-dessus ma veste, le directeur du service des Crimes en Col Blanc, parler avec un autre agent que je reconnaissais vaguement comme appartenant à la division AI du bureau (AI pour affaires internationales et non affaires internes). La discussion semblait très importante et pas très calme.

Je fis alors un détour et sans m'approcher de la mezzanine pour accéder à mon bureau, je trouvais Derek dans l'open space. Je m'assis sur le coin de son bureau et il me fit de la place en décalant sa tasse de café, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son ordinateur où il finissait de taper une phrase.

Derek et moi partagions un lien très fort et connaissions nos capacités professionnelles mutuelles mais aussi nos caractères. Je l'avais rencontré durant l'académie à Quantico. Il était alors un entraineur de combat à mains nus suppléant. Cela avait été un coup de foudre amical réciproque lorsque je lui ai, de façon surprenante, botté le cul, et qu'il m'a appelé «enfoirée » durant son court passage au-dessus de mon épaule. Il était bien plus fort que moi, et j'avais l'air particulièrement petite dans le sweat de sport du FBI. Il n'avait pas lu mon dossier à ce moment-là, où pourtant il était spécifié : « longue pratique des sports de combat ». Alors, quand je l'ai balancé sur le tatami… Lorsque j'avais été transférée à Washington, dans le département des crimes violents, Derek avait postulé pour un poste d'intérimaire dans la même unité que moi. Et depuis, sa position était devenu officieusement permanente, et sa condition d'intérimaire jamais plus mentionnée. On travaillait particulièrement bien ensemble et on connaissait les trois savoirs de base du manuel « Être efficace avec votre partenaire au FBI » : la capacité de combat de l'autre, son caractère et surtout, le plus important, son café préféré.

D'accord, selon d'autres gars, il avait des choses plus importantes à savoir, mais c'était la base pour nous. J'avais réuni une équipe d'agents qui travaillaient avec (ou pour) moi la plupart du temps, mais Derek était le plus ancien, presque ex aequo avec ma probie Diana Berrigan. A la place de les considérer comme mes sous-fifres et de les appeler des collègues, comme beaucoup d'agents possédant mon statut le faisait, je les considérais comme mes collègues et les appelait mes sous-fifres pour plaisanter.

Mais, personnellement, je voyais Derek comme mon frère plutôt que comme un collègue. Je l'avais plusieurs fois trainé chez moi pour diner quand nous étions sur un dossier prenant et cherchant désespérément à faire une pause. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Kate. Ils avaient tout de suite accroché, devenant les meilleurs amis du monde. Depuis, il était bienvenu chez nous à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. On avait chacun les clés de l'autre. Et même s'il me surveillait particulièrement pour être sûr que je ne me foutais pas en l'air, il gardait aussi un œil sur notre groupe tout entier – composé de Diana, lui et moi.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui ébouriffe les plumes des Affaires internationales ? » demandais-je quand, enfin, il leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Il renversa son dossier en arrière, s'allongeant presque sur la chaise et posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

« Avoir les plumes ébouriffées » était une de mes expressions favorites. J'adore les oiseaux. J'adore leurs ailes encore plus. Elles représentent l'envol, la liberté, et leurs couleurs ont tellement de sens cachés. Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cela que j'adorais l'expression.

Derek ricana. « Je dirais que c'est toi » me répondit-il, en me pointant de l'extrémité de son stylo. Je souris largement. Cela expliquait son rire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de sortir des sentiers battus pour le faire, mais j'adorais être la cause de chaos et de discorde. Appelez-moi Eris(5).

« Moi ? » Je n'avais pas besoin de feindre l'innocence car cette fois, j'ignorai ce que j'avais fait. « Je pourrais avoir un peu secoué Interpol… » Ce qui était censé avoir été oublié, puisque cette agitation avait été orchestrée par la police… « Mais s'il voulait réagir, il l'aurait fait l'année dernière, quand les événements supposés se sont passés »

« Pas ça, » secoua-t-il la tête. Les nouvelles allaient vite ici, même si Hughes et les Affaires Internationales étaient toujours en train de débattre, la moitié du département devait savoir exactement le sujet de leur conversation. « Je te demanderai des éclaircissements sur l'année dernière plus tard par contre. Ça ressemble à une histoire qu'il faut entendre autour d'un verre avec Kate à nos côtés. »

Kate aimait les réunions amicales, elle était toujours partante pour un jus ou un chocolat chaud. Elle déclinait toujours les offres d'alcool, contrairement à moi. Même s'il y avait des exceptions. Nous avions découvert une bouteille que nous refusions toujours. Quelques soient les circonstances, nous n'achèterions plus jamais cette bouteille de Chardonnay bon marché. Elle avait le goût de vinaigre.

Derek poursuivit : « En fait, Caffrey avait raison – le truc venant de l'explosion de la voûte bancaire ? » Je me suis redressée, le dos dorénavant plus droit. J'étais censée aller voir l'homme dans quelques heures. J'avais attendu les résultats du labo toute la semaine pour ne pas simplement lui dire bonjour. Je voulais avoir une bonne excuse, des questions à poser, bref, que cette rencontre soit productive. « C'est bien du polymère qu'on utilise pour sécuriser les billets. Elles proviennent de billets canadiens de 100 dollars »

Je secouai la tête, désabusée. « Et merde » Je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus – Caffrey ayant raison ou le fait que le Hollandais avait en sa possession des trucs pareils.

« La formule chimique est classifiée. Les services secrets canadiens sont très curieux de connaître ta source. » La façon dont il accentuait le mot « curieux » me disait que c'était moins une demande polie qu'une vraie pression inquisitrice. Et ils avaient raison, comment aurais-je pu le savoir si la formule n'était pas sortie ?

_Juste pour l'intérêt de la question, comment Caffrey le savait-il ? Il était derrière les barreaux avant même sa production_.

Je descendis élégamment du bureau et vérifiais mon téléphone. « Je sens que ça va être marrant. » soupirais-je. Je contemplais mon bureau. Je pourrais monter, mais j'avais le pressentiment que j'allais bientôt avoir une conférence téléphonique. Une conférence qui n'allait pas être très sympathique ou même polie.

« Tu as peut-être commencé un incident diplomatique. » m'informa Derek, moitié sérieux, moitié plaisantant. Il en profitait l'abruti.

« Comme je viens de le dire » marmonnais-je en lui décochant un regard assassin, « Ça va être marrant ». Et je plongeais mon téléphone dans ma poche.

* * *

Après un coup de fil, définitivement désagréable, avec les services secrets canadiens et un autre agent, mon rendez-vous avec Caffrey s'annonçait particulièrement plaisant… Seulement si j'ignorais la confiscation de mon arme et la fouille corporelle. Je comprenais bien sûr… mais cela semblait tellement absurde.

Je fus conduite dans une salle privée par un garde que je n'avais pas vu lors de ma première visite la semaine dernière. Il était poli celui-là, mais pas très causant. Quand il me montra la salle, je fis presque la grimace. C'était si ennuyeux et terne vide excepté une froide table métallique, une paire de chaises du même matériau, un plafonnier et une toute petite fenêtre dans un coin. Bien sûr, elle était barrée. C'était grand, mais pas très large, presque moins confortable que les cellules individuelles des prisonniers. Je m'assis lentement et frissonnais lorsque le froid transperça la toile de mon pantalon. Quand le garde me dit qu'il allait chercher Caffrey, je lui fis un signe.

Je frictionnais mes mains ensemble, paume contre paume avant de les monter à mon visage, couvrant mon nez et ma bouche. C'était un geste que je faisais lorsque j'avais froid mais aussi lorsque j'étais nerveuse. C'était un de ces tocs qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur les événements.

Après quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit et le garde la tint pour Caffrey qui, lui, tenait un dossier dans ses mains. Je n'étais pas surprise. On était dans une supermax et, à moins de donner l'ordre contraire en tant qu'agent du FBI et nouvelle personne qui vient de le coffrer, Caffrey sera toujours menotté durant les visites. Même s'il n'y avait aucune mention de violence dans son dossier, les autres prisonniers en étaient peu dépourvus.

« L'orange te va bien » dis-je avec un rictus. La couleur voyante permettait de le voir facilement de jour comme de nuit et c'était également une couleur que les gens évitaient de porter car elle ne se portait pas avec des couleurs plus douces comme le jaune et le blanc, C'était donc aussi voyant que les rayures.

« Pas aussi bien que du Klein » rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Attrapant le pied de la chaise avec sa cheville, il la dégagea e la table pour s'asseoir, le dossier toujours dans ses mains. Je me retins de l'interroger dessus. C'était pour le moins intéressant. La plupart des gens qui se trouvaient en prison par ma faute ne plaisanterait pas avec moi. Peut-être cherchait-il à être aimable avec la seule femme avec laquelle il pourra interagir durant l'intégrité de sa peine. Les hommes étaient séparés des femmes en prison pour des raisons évidentes.

Je m'adossais dans mon siège, cherchant à paraître à l'aise. « Vous pouvez lui enlever ses menottes ». J'étais plutôt sûre que ma sécurité n'était pas menacée avec Caffrey. Physiquement au moins. Je ne savais pas si son incroyable agilité et son aisance se retrouvait quand il se battait mais j'espérais ne jamais le découvrir. Il sembla apprécier la faveur même s'il ne souriait pas lorsque le garde libéra ses poignets. Il carra un peu les épaules et son menton se releva d'un demi-millimètre.

Le garde emporta les menottes avec lui et se tint contre le mur de la pièce, prêt à s'interposer si besoin.

Caffrey massa ses poignets d'un geste absent, même s'ils ne semblaient guère rougis lorsque je pus les apercevoir. « Je ne vais même pas chercher à savoir comment vous avez fait » annonçais-je, ouvrant ainsi la discussion.

Il sourit un peu, moitié charmeur, moitié malicieux. « C'est mon job » me répondit-il, intentionnellement vague. Puisque je n'avais rien demandé, je n'avais aucune raison de poursuivre là-dessus. « Les Canadiens étaient énervés ? »

Essayant de ne pas sourire au souvenir, je lui répondis. « On va dire que les personnes qui ont affirmé que les Canadiens étaient toujours gentils n'ont jamais vu un agent du CSS en colère. » Caffrey rit. Il est vrai que je me sentis charmée, si tel était son but. « Alors, que vouliez-vous savoir ? Ou alors… » Je pouvais jouer l'idiote ou la séductrice, et je préférai la deuxième option. Elle était toujours plus professionnelle. « …vous ai-je tellement impressionnée que vous deviez me voir à nouveau ? »

Il haussa les sourcils face au sarcasme mais joua le jeu. « Je dois admettre » me confia-t-il dans un soupir plein d'émotions, « que votre façon de m'informer de mes droits m'a enflammé et que je pouvais cesser de penser à votre manière de tenir votre radio. »

Son jeu était tellement lourd que cela en était douloureux pour quiconque comprenait un tant soit peu le second degré. Néanmoins, je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas m'esclaffer. Son expression resta impassible quelques secondes mais quand je baissai les yeux, il se mit à sourire. Nous explosâmes de rire ensemble.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Une voix dans ma tête s'irritait de mon comportement, en colère contre ma façon de traiter ce prisonnier. Je me fichais complètement de ce que le garde pouvait bien penser de ma manière de mener mes interrogatoires mais je m'inquiétais moi. Je traitais Caffrey davantage comme un ami que comme un homme que j'avais arrêté. Je soufflai un bon coup.

Il fit de même quand il vit que je redevenais sérieuse. Il se repositionna sur la table, le dos toujours droit et la tête haute. Ses yeux perçants, joueurs se verrouillèrent sur les miens et un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres. « Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez appelé le Hollandais » m'informa-t-il. Je commençai à renifler. « Vous l'appelez ainsi car comme le vaisseau fantôme, il s'évanouit dans la brume dès que vous vous en approchez. »

Je soupirai à nouveau, désabusée. « Et comment avez-vous pu trouver le moindre renseignement sur ce dossier alors que vous étiez en prison les quatre dernières années ? »

« Vous connaissez ma vie, vous croyez que je n'allais pas me renseigner sur la vôtre ? » Ça, cela sonnait comme un défi en bonne et due forme. Je voulus lui faire remarquer les dix-huit années manquantes de son adolescence mais je me retins. Il n'y avait aucun rapport et je ne pensais pas que le lien lui serait agréable. « Avez-vous vu que j'ai envoyé à la dernière personne qui m'a arrêté des cartes d'anniversaire ? »

Je les avais même vues, ces cartes, en cherchant dans la chronologie de ses mails et de sa correspondance. J'en ai tellement ri que Derek est monté dans mon bureau pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas droguée. En effet, devenir hystérique en lisant un dossier criminel a de quoi inquiéter.

« Yep » dis-je en souriant largement. « C'était une attention touchante ».

« Vous êtes après le Hollandais depuis des mois » poursuivit-il, ce qui me rappela à quel point je haïssais le gars en question. « Il est en haut de la liste des personnes les plus recherchées par le FBI. » _Sans blague !_ « Je peux vous aider à l'attraper. »

Ce fut plus fort que moi. J'explosai de rire, ce qui était un peu méchant. Pensait-il sérieusement que lui, Neal Caffrey, un faussaire de talent, allait obtenir une carte « sortez de prison » et être embauché par le FBI ? Que l'on allait oublier sa nouvelle sentence pour la faible chance qu'il puisse apporter quelques lumières au dossier ? Une condamnation de quatre ans ? La seule façon pour lui de nous livrer le Hollandais depuis sa cellule, où il était détenu, serait d'admettre qu'il connaissait son identité. Ce qui ferait de lui un intermédiaire sinon un complice et alors, sa peine serait non pas commuée mais rallongée.

Caffrey semblait agacé et surtout, ne pas apprécier être l'objet de moqueries.

« Comment pensez-vous que cela va fonctionner ? » je continuais de rire en parlant ce qui me rendait hors d'haleine. « On se Skype sur les scènes de crimes ? On va avoir des échanges épistolaires enflammés ? » L'idée même était hilarante.

Roulant des yeux, Caffrey se renversa sur son dossier, s'éloignant de moi. Il sortit le dossier de son giron. Sans le moindre effet dramatique, il le lança sur la table. Je m'arrêtais net et le fixa. Mon rire mourut lorsque je vis à quel point il était sérieux. Qu'avait-il apporté exactement ?

« Vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici. » établit il, ses yeux brûlants d'intensité. J'eus le sentiment qu'il y réfléchissait depuis un moment, sûrement depuis notre première rencontre. « Il y a des précédents. Toute une jurisprudence. Je peux être relâché sous votre autorité. »

_Et merde._ Je n'y avais pas pensé tout de suite parce que c'était très rare. Je ne l'avais jamais fait moi-même, ni même rencontré le moindre agent dans cette situation, mais Caffrey avait raison. Et il était un cas où cette opportunité pouvait arriver.

« Dès que tu sortiras d'ici, tu partiras à la recherche de Kate Moreau. » objectai-je avec la première idée qui me traversa l'esprit, me donnant le temps de réfléchir. Je passais même au tutoiement sans le vouloir. Après tout, nous avions échangé, flirté et maintenant, il me demandait de devenir sa gargouille personnelle. C'était mon seul choix : voulais-je le faire sortir pour qu'il m'aide ou non ? La décision finale reviendrait au bureau, mais si je le désirais, je pouvais même mener son cas jusqu'à un « procès », pour ainsi dire.

Si – _si_ – j'optais pour la première option, cela me ferait devenir la seule référente pour tout ce qui concernait le faussaire. La première à contacter en cas de blessures ou en cas de pépin. Je serai responsable– jusqu'à un certain point – de sa sécurité et de ses déplacements. Mon boulot sera à la fois de le protéger et de l'empêcher d'enfreindre la loi durant tout son séjour hors des barreaux. Et s'il récidivait, qu'il passait encore du côté obscur, je serai responsable pour l'arrêter à nouveau.

« Kenna » dit-il, adoptant un surnom pour moi facilement. Après tout, j'avais commencé en le tutoyant sans lui demander la permission. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on en était déjà aux prénoms. Mince, je ne savais même pas qu'il _connaissait_ mon nom, mais je supposais qu'il avait dû lire le compte-rendu de son procès quelques fois. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de la table, les yeux agrandis par l'espoir. « Je ne vais pas m'enfuir » me jura-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas Kenna. » lui répondis-je instinctivement en ouvrant la première page du dossier.

Caffrey le reprit. J'ôtais mes mains lorsqu'il sortit quelques feuilles et brochures spécifiques, surtout celles sur « un bracelet GPS traçable » annonça-t-il, même si je lisais moi-même les mots et reconnaissais les dessins. « Les derniers modèles sont impossible à hacker ni à ôter. »

« Impossible jusqu'à maintenant » le corrigeai-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le tente et je le savais assez malin pour qu'il y parvienne.

Je chassais ses mains quand je voulus jeter un coup d'œil sur les différentes pages pour voir ce qu'il avait assemblé. Les clauses, les conditions, une jurisprudence – la chronologie apparemment exhaustive de tous les précédents des dernières décennies. Il y avait des informations sur le bracelet traceur lui-même. Il s'attendait vraiment alors que je sois reboutée à l'idée de lui donner l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Saperlipopette, il y avait même une liste de tous les documents nécessaires à remplir avant qu'il soit relâché. Il y avait la biographie d'un criminel qui avait tiré profit de cette jurisprudence et qui était devenu consultant, avait été embauché sur plusieurs dossiers par le FBI, avait obtenu sa sortie de prison et qui avait vu sa peine se réduire à une liberté conditionnelle, tout ça dans les négociations pour son aide.

_C'est cela qu'il veut_ réalisais-je, assemblant les pièces rapidement. _Il souhaite plus de liberté et il est prêt à travailler avec moi sur mes dossiers pour y parvenir_.

« Wooh, tu y as vraiment réfléchi hein ? » Ma voix restait vide d'émotion afin de ne pas trahir mes pensées. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que j'en pensais pour commencer. Cela ressemblait à une bonne idée. Il avait les mêmes compétences que le Hollandais, et le même talent. Les élites dans le microcosme social des criminels avaient tendance à se croiser tôt ou tard, ou au moins se connaître, parce qu'ils étaient au sommet de la pyramide. Je pouvais résoudre des dossiers à la pelle avec son aide et ses conseils. Sur tous les crimes en col blanc qui avaient mal tournés et étaient devenus violents, ou tout ceux qui étaient perçus comme important par le bureau. D'un autre côte, c'était un putain d'arnaqueur professionnel. Comment pouvais-je lui faire confiance ou même croire en sa parole ? Par définition, j'aurais été stupide si je lui faisais confiance aveuglement.

« J'ai le droit à Internet » m'éclaira-t-il. « Et à des conseils légaux »

Je relevais mon nez du dossier pour l'observer. Je voulais que d'autres personnes y jettent un œil d'abord, surtout Derek bien sûr et Burke qui l'avait arrêté la première fois. Je ne prendrai aucune de leurs réponses comme un véto, mais Derek était mon frère et il pouvait me dire s'il pensait que j'en étais capable, et Burke pouvait me donner toutes ses observations sur le caractère de Caffrey. D'une certaine façon, j'admirais l'homme en face de moi. Je pouvais admirer un criminel dans certaines circonstances, et merde, un criminel franc est d'autrement mieux, selon moi, qu'un flic pourri. Et j'avais eu affaire avec chacun d'entre eux à plusieurs occasions.

« Tu comprends que si jamais cela se passe comme tu veux, tu m'appartiens. » lui rappelai-je. Je cherchais sur son visage la moindre réaction dissimulée. Ce n'était même pas négociable, ni même donnant-donnant. Il passait de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté de la loi, et j'étais simplement là pour l'encadrer et le surveiller. J'aurai tous les droits de fouiller le moindre aspect de sa vie privée, de l'enquête préliminaire sur la moindre de ses conquêtes ou aventures d'un soir jusqu'à fouiller de près tous les magasins qu'il fréquenterait. En contrepartie, la seule chose sur laquelle il aura droit dans ma vie personnelle sera ma location et comment me contacter si besoin. « Tu suis les ordres donnés par le bureau. Tu ne sors pas de ton périmètre sans moi. Tu devras suivre toutes les règles que j'établirai en plus des ordres. »

Pour un menteur, il semblait incroyablement honnête quand il déclara abruptement : « Tu peux m'enfermer dans ta propre maison et cela sera toujours mieux que cet endroit. »

« Tu veux que je devienne ta carte de sortie de prison. » Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à être utilisée de cette façon. Peut-être un peu irritée ? Mais après tout, cela restait une idée raisonnable, et ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait manipulée. Il y avait été plutôt franc-jeu dès le début. « Même si avant, tu t'es, en toute connaissance de cause, rajouté des chefs d'accusation en volant une carte de crédit, une voiture et en forçant et entrant dans un appartement ? »

_Peut-être n'a-t-il pas compris comment ce genre de crimes fonctionne habituellement ?_

« Je voulais retrouver Kate. » Juste en entendant sa voix prononcer le prénom de ma sœur, ma poitrine se serra. Je m'imaginai rentrer à la maison, comme il l'avait fait, pour la trouver vide et dénuée de tout signe de ma petite sœur, sans aucune idée de sa destination et aucune piste pour la chercher. « Je l'ai manquée. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Cela signifie-t-il que je n'aurais pas dû essayer ? »

_Que le diable l'emporte_. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir quand quelqu'un arrivait à me faire ressentir de l'empathie. Même s'il ne savait pas que ma sœur s'appelait Kate, il me plaçait néanmoins dans une situation où je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir et comprendre son point de vue. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais tout fait pour essayer de retrouver ma Kate, même si cela m'avait mis du mauvais côté de la loi.

Caffrey se pencha de nouveau sur la table, ses mains sagement sur son giron. « Je ne la verrais peut-être plus jamais. C'est ma _sœur_. » me chuchota-t-il. Même s'il utilisait ce point précis comme un argument pour renforcer sa position, la frustration et la détresse que je voyais dans ses yeux étaient réelles – ou au moins, très difficile à feindre. « Tu disais que tu avais vu des gens intelligents faire des choses stupides pour leurs âmes-sœurs. Personne n'en a-t-il jamais fait pour sa famille ? »

Comment étais-je censée répondre à ça ?

Cela pouvait, à terme, finir dans une situation bénéfique, mais je n'avais toujours pas assez confiance en lui ou en moi pour signer sans faire quelques recherches. Pas quand j'avais déjà le sentiment que regarder ses grands yeux bleus serait suffisant pour balayer toute rationalité.

« Je vais m'entretenir avec l'agent qui t'a arrêté. Le premier je veux dire. Et je vais voir ce que le bureau peut offrir comme assurance. » En ne m'engageant pas, je ne lui fermai aucune porte mais je ne confirmai rien. Il ne pouvait pas me rappeler à ma parole comme cela. « Mais je jure devant Dieu » Je levai une de mes mains à mon visage en levant un doigt. C'était un avertissement, mais n'avait pas encore passé la limite de la menace. « Si jamais, en toute connaissance, tu fais obstacle à une enquête ou tu amènes le moindre risque chez moi, tu vas te retrouver à nouveau derrière ces barreaux si vite que tes oreilles vont siffler. »

« Compris Kenna. » Il se radossa, ses épaules s'effondrant légèrement. Caffrey passa les doigts sur ses tempes puis dans ses cheveux. « Mais penses-y »

Je rangeai dans l'ordre ses papiers dans le dossier les uns au-dessus des autres avant de le fermer, le laissant tel quel. « Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. » lui répétais-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Les surnoms, c'était pour les amis.

* * *

J'étais persuadée que si je buvais un seul autre café, j'allais dégobiller et pleurer à cause de toute de la caféine que j'avais ingérée et de ma fatigue. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller dormir maintenant, même si Kate s'était retirée dans sa chambre… il y a plusieurs heures.

Neal Caffrey recouvrait toute la table de ma cuisine avant même qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Durant tout ce temps, je m'étais égarée entre la morale, mes objectifs, mes valeurs, tout ce que je pensais au clair dans ma tête mais qui se révélait être beaucoup plus ambigu en pratique. J'avais eu plus de café qu'aucun médecin ne tolérerait. J'avais eu une conversation téléphonique de près d'une heure avec Burke, l'agent qui avait en premier arrêté Caffrey. Chaque fois que je commençais à voir des mots, les lettres et les chiffres se troublaient sur le papier. Je clignais plusieurs fois les yeux et passais de longues secondes à observer sa photographie que j'avais obtenue. Elle datait du dossier de sa première arrestation. C'était une photo de profil, mais n'était pas officielle. Il était en pantalon serré noir et une solide chemise bleue boutonnée jusqu'au col, qui flattait ses yeux. Le col était défait et les manchettes déboutonnées.

Cela ressemblait à un autre moment où j'aurai dû tenir ma langue face aux autres agents parce que, merde à la fin, ce mec portait ses vêtements comme un dieu et faisait autant d'effet qu'un concert d'AC/DC. C'était probablement la fatigue qui parlait (enfin j'espérais), après vingt-quatre heures de veille.

Avoir les avis des autres agents ne m'avait pas aidé tant que ça. Pour Derek, le Hollandais était une vraie plaie et un criminel sans aucun passif de violence était une véritable amélioration face à la majorité des criminels quotidiens. Il n'avait alors aucun problème avec le fait de relâcher Caffrey si je m'en estimais capable. Mais Burke, lui, était beaucoup moins emballé. Il pensait que, si on avait à ce point besoin de pistes, on devrait négocier avec lui sur ses privilèges en prison plutôt que le laisser sortir, cependant pouvoir l'emmener sur les scènes de crime était un plus incroyable pour nous donner des informations pertinentes.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. J'eus le droit à l'opinion de presque une douzaine de personnes qui en entendirent par la rumeur. J'avais imprimé quelques formulaires pour y jeter un œil et les agents qui étaient à côté de l'imprimante avaient regardé leur sujet. Ma visite à la supermax n'avait jamais été un secret alors dans une logique très rapide, ce mêmes agents devinèrent que je réfléchissais à collaborer avec un homme qui figurait auparavant sur la liste des criminels les plus recherchés. Je pouvais comptais sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui étaient pour ou même neutres. La plupart étaient au-delà du contre. Je reçus plus d'un message qui consistait plus ou moins en _est ce que l'attaque qui t'a menée nos bureaux ne t'a pas également touché sérieusement le cerveau ?_

Mais, voir que la plupart de ces messages n'avaient pas plus de fond ou de raisonnement que « c'est un criminel » (_wow, vraiment ? vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ! j'en savais fichtre rien, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais arrêté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…_) Je classais dans la même pile les personnes offensées par les valeurs que je défendais. Caffrey devait purger sa peine.

Il y avait plus d'une façon de payer sa dette à la société néanmoins, plutôt que rester à moisir dans une cellule, à lire Adams et Colfer, à fumer dans la cour ou à se masturber – peu importe ce que Caffrey choisissait pour passer le temps mais il n'avait le droit de faire grand-chose. Ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, c'est que dans « payer sa dette », il y avait « rembourser » aux gens qu'il avait volé. Pour la loi, rembourser consistait à s'asseoir et rien faire, être nourri, logé, blanchi sur les impôts des concitoyens. Travailler pour le FBI ne lui ferait pas rembourser seulement sa dette d'une façon plutôt ironique, mais si cela permettait de retrouver ses anciens contacts, cela pourrait peut-être ruiner tout le réseau qui n'avait pas été détruit par son arrestation.

J'y avais longtemps réfléchi.

Puisque les autres n'avaient pas pris la peine d'élaborer une argumentation cohérente, je décidai reconnaître l'existence de leur opinion (certaines de ces opinions étaient beaucoup plus imagées que d'autre, donc ma reconnaissance dépendait de combien j'en étais insultée), puis de les balancer. Beaucoup d'agents avaient apparemment manqué toutes leurs leçons sur les dissertations argumentées ou les débats organisés par leur établissement scolaire.

Donc, tout revenait à ma décision, comme je l'avais prédit. Caffrey mentait pour vivre et il voulait désespérément sortir de prison – jusqu'à faire un deal avec les feds – tous ces arguments s'annulaient l'un l'autre. C'était un arnaqueur professionnel et il jouait avec les émotions des autres ce qui rendait mon instinct peu fiable sur sa sincérité.

Une lumière s'alluma dans les escaliers et Kate apparut dans la cuisine, frottant ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et trainant ses pieds recouverts de chaussons peluche. Elle m'observa, les yeux à moitié fermés pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait plus. En prenant mon café et renversant la moitié sur moi, elle réalisa à mon cri de douleur – ça brûle ce machin – que j'étais 100% réelle.

« Mais tu plaisantes » gémit-elle en traversant la cuisine pour cherche un verre dans le placard. « T'es pas encore couchée ? »

Je regardais l'horloge, me demandant pourquoi _elle_ était debout. On était encore au cœur de la nuit, le soleil encore endormi, donc je n'avais pas travaillé toute la nuit. Pas encore.

« Ça y ressemble plutôt bien » _Je travaille ma dépendance à la caféine_.

Kate prit un verre et le remplit d'eau froide de la cruche à filtre. Elle piqua une bouteille de comprimé de mélatonine (faible en dosage !) sur les étagères et s'assit avec moi sur une chaise libre. Elle dut poser son eau sur ses genoux car les dossiers de Caffrey emplissaient tout l'espace.

« Bon, quel est le problème ? » me demanda-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil sur la table pour réaliser que mon obsession était liée au boulot.

« Rien » lui assurai-je. S'il y avait un problème avec moi, cela signifiait que quelqu'un était blessé. Dans ce cas précis, personne n'était blessé ni sur le point de l'être. J'avais juste quelques difficultés à trancher si c'était une bonne idée ou la pire de toutes. Je posais ma tête sur mes avant-bras. « Il n'y a aucun problème, c'est juste que… ugh »

Ce « ugh » permit de comprendre à Kate ce qu'il se passait. Et non, ce n'était pas une blague.

« Tu songes accepter » affirma-t-elle, pas surprise pour deux sous. Elle avala un comprimé pour l'aider à dormir et le fit descendre avec de l'eau pour finalement s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche.

« Je veux vraiment attraper le Hollandais. » me défendis-je. Sortir un criminel de prison… C'était exactement le contraire de mon boulot. Je me sentais obligée de me défendre juste pour en avoir l'idée.

Kate renifla. « Tu es bien trop têtue pour le faire sortir seulement sur cet argument, surtout aussi tôt dans sa peine. » Je détestais le fait qu'elle me connaisse aussi bien parfois, elle allait deviner en moins de trente secondes qu'il y avait plus en jeu que le Hollandais, peu importe combien j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire. Évidemment, son regard se fixa sur moi et devint perçant, concentré, creusant plus loin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » me demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Je ris doucement à son sentiment protecteur. De même que j'étais beaucoup plus encline à la violence impulsive, Kate se vengeait toujours de manière plus discrète et fourbe. Je ne voulais pas penser aux choses que Caffrey devrait affronter si je le laissais sortir de prison alors que Kate croyait qu'il m'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre forcée à le faire.

« Il ne m'a pas menacé ni rien, d'accord ? » Bon, cela devait être prouvé car je ne pouvais l'affirmer en bonne santé, qu'il soit en ou sorti de prison, si je ne réglais pas ce quiproquo. Les épaules de Kate se décontractèrent et elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

Elle fit patiemment tourner l'eau dans son verre tandis qu'elle attendait silencieusement que je parvienne à expliquer mon raisonnement. Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de me justifier avec elle – si elle avait un avis sur la question, elle me l'aurait déjà fait savoir maintenant – mais elle savait également que je voudrais me justifier devant d'autres.

J'inspirai profondément pour expirer ensuite longuement. Si je m'ouvrais à Kate, au moins elle saurait dans quoi je m'étais engagé et comment je le voyais. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni avait éprouvé de l'empathie pour lui, alors elle pourrait me dire si je redevenais stupide et manipulable.

« Il veut sortir avant que sa peine soit accomplie parce qu'il s'est rajouté le chef d'accusation de d'évasion. Presque une récidive. Mais il s'est évadé pour tenter de retrouver sa sœur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. » Je respirai à nouveau et secouai la tête, regardant sans les voir les dossiers en face de moi. Peu importe leur épaisseur, il ne contenait aucune solution miracle pour que je puisse passer, en toute sérénité ce coup de fil. « Je pense qu'il est juste qu'il purge une peine pour ses crimes … et pour s'être évadé… mais je crois que quatre nouvelles années, parce qu'il a simplement voulu retrouver sa sœur, c'est trop. »

Kate hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle avait compris, du moins que je ne m'étais pas laissé piéger par un sourire charmeur et de beaux yeux. « Donc, tu veux l'aider à sortir ? »

« Cela pourrait être un cas où tout le monde sort gagnant ! » lui répondis-je sans développer. Elle le remarqua et me fit les gros yeux. « Il n'est plus en prison et j'ai un consultant qui sait réellement de quoi il parler ! »

Un petit creux apparu sur son visage, mais pas comme une fossette. Elle prit une photographie de Caffrey que j'observais pendant que je réfléchissais à la situation. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et continua de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, pensive.

« C'est lui ? » me demanda t elle-même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. « Il est mignon »

Hypocrite, j'ignorai le fait que j'avais pensé la même chose. Dans mon esprit, beaucoup de gens étaient canons. Je les classais de « séduisant » à « beau à en tomber raide » selon le contexte et mon humeur. Kate le savait parce que j'avais tendance à avoir encore moins de filtres quand j'étais avec elle. Nous savions également toutes les deux que nous pouvions apprécier l'apparence d'un type, aucune de nous deux n'avait le syndrome de la fangirl. Penser qu'il pourrait être sympa de coucher avec quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire qu'automatiquement nous l'idéalisions ni qu'il était parfait par ailleurs. On avait appris d'expérience, en théorie et dans nombreux de nos débats que le désir est bien différent de l'affection ou de l'admiration et comment le séparer du reste.

« C'est un escroc, pas un chiot tu sais ? »

« J'ai pas dit qu'il était mignon, dans le genre adorable » me rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, malicieux. Elle lâcha la photo au-dessus de la table et celle-ci retomba un peu cornée. Je dus résister à l'envie de la lisser. « Je voulais dire qu'il a l'air mignon dans le genre « je suis badass et beau gosse, tu veux coucher avec moi ? », tu vois le genre ? »

Je n'étais pas sure que « mignon », « sexy » et « coucher » puisse appartenir à la même phrase.

« Je crois que tu cherches à dire qu'il est sexy. »

« Ha ! » Une étincelle de malice éclaira son regard et elle dirigea son index vers moi d'un air accusateur. « Tes mots, pas les miens. »

Je ris doucement en réponse. J'adorai ma sœur parfois.

« Je crois surtout que tu veux que je dévoue mon temps à quelqu'un d'autre pour que tu puisses me taquiner dessus lorsque je commence avec Derek. » rétorquai-je amusée. Le sourire de Kate se fana mais elle tenta de le cacher. « Je ne vais pas me donner corps et âme à lui, Katie, je vais le faire sortir de prison pour un bon moment, peut-être aimer sa conversation et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, envisager de réduire sa peine si le bureau ne me laisse pas l'engager comme consultant. »

Abandonnant la joute, je réalisai trop tard que j'avais dit que j'allais le faire comme si j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Vu le regard de Kate, elle s'en était aperçu aussi.

« Tu sais que les gens font parfois des choses stupides » commença-t-elle _subtilement._ C'était une de ses voix sérieuses, alors j'écoutais attentivement tout ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle commençait déjà à avoir un discours que j'avais déjà à la fois dit et entendu. « Et, si ce débat portait sur un des types que tu as l'habitude de coffrer, je serai d'accord : laisse le pourrir en prison. Mais ce débat est sur Caffrey. » Ce petit rappel était ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'aider à faire la différence entre l'escroc et mes prisonniers habituels. « C'est un faussaire, un voleur et un menteur professionnel, mais il ne torture, ne viole ni n'assassine ses victimes pour ensuite mettre en scène les corps de manière originale et horrifiante. » Je baissais le regard face à ces paroles lancées sur le ton de la conversation. Parfois, je regrettai qu'elle se soit endurcie face à ces horreurs mais je savais qu'elle réagissait différemment lorsque le cas sortait de la théorie. Elle perdait alors ce ton détaché et prenait les choses à cœur. De plus, la majorité de cet endurcissement n'était pas de mon fait, il avait eu lieu avant qu'on se rencontre.

« Il a fait de mauvais choix » concéda-t-elle sans le défendre, « mais j'ai fait des recherches, et je n'ai rien vu qui indiquait qu'il blessait les gens pour le plaisir de le faire. »

« Certes, mais c'est toujours un détenu » soulignais je encore, faiblement.

Ma sœur opina doucement. « Ok, envisage les choses plutôt comme cela » suggéra-t-elle, « s'il n'était qu'un mec lambda qui voudrait aider le FBI, qui aurait un passif suggérant qu'il connait son affaire _sans jamais_ avoir été condamné, est ce que tu t'opposerais à son aide ? »

Il m'apparut alors que non, je ne serai pas contre. Je recherchais des pistes. Je me fichais un peu de leur origine, sauf, apparemment, lorsqu'elles viennent de criminels.

« Il continue de purger sa peine. Tu le tiendras en laisse et tu sais comment faire de sa vie un enfer. Il ne sera pas libre, seulement dans un endroit moins stressant avec quelques petits luxes. Pour mettre la main sur le Hollandais, il faut peut-être lui donner un peu de mou. » Elle s'arrêta et but consciencieusement le reste d'eau contenu dans son verre. « En plus, si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à le supporter, tu peux renoncer à votre accord. Et qui sait, si tu parviens à arrêter de le voir comme un mannequin portant l'orange carcéral, peut-être que tu finiras par l'apprécier un peu. »

Ma fantastique, fantastique sœur se leva et écarta sa chaise sur le côté. Kate quitta la table pour se diriger vers l'évier, rinça son verre à l'eau chaude et le reposa sur le côté gauche du robinet pour être lavé à la prochaine vaisselle. Mon coude posé sur la table, main sous mon menton, je considérais l'option.

Kate avait raison. Ma crainte sur les gens condamnés venait d'une catégorie complètement différente de criminels. Et ce n'était pas un deal à long terme je pouvais l'arrêter à ma volonté. Étant un être amical et raisonnable, je pouvais peut-être parvenir un arrangement avec Caffrey sur ses droits, afin de lui donner davantage de libertés et de possibilités avec moins de surveillance de ma part et donc moins de travail pour moi.

Kate se mit à bailler et couvrit sa bouche avec son bras, les yeux fatigués. « Je vais me coucher maintenant » me prévint-elle, souriant moqueusement pour que j'entende sa remarque silencieuse _Tu sais, comme les gens normaux. Tu devrais peut-être essayer un jour si tu veux à nouveau appartenir au genre humain. _« Nettoie ta tasse quand tu auras fini »

* * *

« Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part ». Je me tenais debout sur ma chaise de bureau, la porte de mon placard ouverte en grand. J'essayais d'atteindre la plus haute étagère sans que mon support ne roule à l'opposé sur le tapis. Je posai une main sur le mur pour me stabiliser et fouiller l'espace de l'autre, entre les différentes boites. Je n'étais même plus sûre de ce que la plupart contenait, mais je savais ce que je cherchais. « Allez… Y a pas moyen que je l'ai balancé… »

Je mordis ma lèvre et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds. Juste quand je percevais la chaise faire un inquiétant mouvement vers l'arrière, faisant battre mon cœur plus vite, je sentis du bout des doigts un coin en velours presque au fond de l'étagère, dans le coin le plus reculé.

« Ah ! » Mon cri, moitié de victoire, moitié de peur, s'accompagna d'un mouvement brusque de mon dos afin de ramener mes pieds sous moi, avec la chaise tant qu'à faire. En y réfléchissant, heureusement que je me tenais solidement à l'encadrement.

Une fois la boite localisée, ce fut rapide de la sortir de tous le fatras qui la cachait de ma vue aussi bien que de mes pensées. Je la pris dans mes bras, la déposais sur la chaise et descendis rapidement avant de me briser le cou. La porte du placard fermée, je fis rouler la chaise à sa place habituelle, ramassai la boite noire qui faisait à peu près la taille d'une large enveloppe et la transportai jusqu'à mon lit. L'odeur d'abandon et de Febreeze me prit au nez, accompagnée d'une lourde couche de poussière qui resta prise au piège de mon tee-shirt. Un des coins était plié sous la couverture de velours. Ce n'était pas une surprise, je l'avais eu à dix-sept ans et n'avais jamais eu le cœur de la changer pour quelque chose de plus… neuf.

Je ne pouvais lire qu'à la lumière de ma lampe de chevet, même si l'aube se préparait, et j'allais regretter d'être restée plus longtemps debout que nécessaire au matin. Mais la satisfaction que je ressentais valait le coup. J'allais regretter de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas rester éveillée dix minutes de plus ?

Le couvercle s'était rigidifié et je dus utiliser un peu de muscles pour l'ouvrir. Je l'écartai aussitôt de ma figure pour éviter la poussière et jetai un œil à l'intérieur. La boite était remplie presqu'à ras bord avec des enveloppes ouvertes et des post-it froissés, emplis d'encre et de traces de marqueurs fanées.

« Ca fait un bail, » soufflais je. Je dus décontracter mes épaules avant de regarder plus attentivement. Je ne me souvenais pas de la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dedans mais je savais qu'une fois que je commencerai à lire, tout cela me reviendrait. « Je ne peux pas dire que tu m'as réellement manquée Zar, mais prendre de tes nouvelles reste agréable ».

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me plonger dedans, sortant les enveloppes en tentant d'atteindre le fond de la pile. Elles avaient été ajoutées comme elles venaient, et je voulais commencer au début. Cela semblait l'action la plus logique, au moins pour cette première fouille. Je les avais gardées dans le cas où j'aurai eu besoin d'une piqûre de rappel, cependant, j'avais scrupuleusement passé ma vie d'adulte à prétendre qu'elles n'étaient pas enterrées au fin fond d'un obscur placard perdu.

Les enveloppes étaient toutes les mêmes mais le papier à lettre et l'encre variaient. La dernière enveloppe de la pile était vieille et épaisse, les coins du papier, lissés par l'âge et rigidifiés sur les plis. En filigrane, douce couleur bleue pastel avec des fleurs de lys violettes sur les angles et les coins. Je ne me souvenais plus d'où cela venait mais je l'effleurai de mes doigts, combattant le brusque désir de le porter à mes narines pour en retrouver l'odeur, idée stupide pour débarrasser ma mémoire d'adolescente de toutes ses toiles d'araignées. Dans un sens, j'étais reconnaissante envers Caffrey, parce que sans lui, des _années_ auraient pu se passer avant que j'ose affronter mes fantômes. Mais je lui en voulais pour le conflit moral que sa demande m'a posée.

_« Ce n'est pas du papier à lettres. C'est du joli papier coloré pour les enfants » _renifla une voix au lourd accent français à une jeune fille rousse, habillée d'une robe légère avec des collants, les cheveux nattés.

« _C'est du papier à lettres pour les gens qui ne sont pas complètement ennuyeux_ ». lui répondit-elle. Son accent était moins prononcé, l'anglais lui semblait être plus familier. Je souris à ce souvenir, observant les mots écrit d'une main familière et utilisant le dos de ma main pour lisser les plis après l'avoir dépliée.

Il était temps de plonger dans le passé. Blague à part, je savais que la plupart des lettres allaient m'énerver et me rendre furieuse plutôt que nostalgique et heureuse. C'était ma boite de Pandore – j'étais prête au moins à reconnaitre que les démons existaient pour dire que la lumière brille et j'espérais que une nouvelle compréhension comme résultat.

J'avais toujours détesté ce conte, enfant. Secouant la tête, je m'assis au pied de mon lit et m'allongeais sur le dos, traversant le matelas dans sa diagonale. Mes cheveux étaient éparpillés sous ma tête en un sac de nœuds.

* * *

**Salut ! **

**Tu te souviens de ce jour où maman nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas aller à la soirée avec Michèle, e qu'on avait alors (supposément) fait de fausses cartes d'identité ? Parce que moi si. Elle était plus vieille que nous, mais seulement d'un ou deux ans. Mais quand on a 15 ans, c'est une énorme différence, surtout quand on est aussi désespérée de s'intégrer, comme nous l'étions. Merde, on était de telles losers cette année la… On ne parlait même pas assez italien pour poser des questions en classe. J'étais si excitée de ce déménagement jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'on faisait partie de la jeunesse dorée, complètement idiote, peu importe où nous étions.**

**Maman était vraiment furax. À nous demander si nous **_**voulions**_** avoir un casier, être enfermées avec des tueurs et des agresseurs sexuels, et bon dieu, on était nous aussi remontées. Nous avions 15 ans, personne ne voulait trainer avec nous jusque-là et nos parents n'en avait rien à foutre a part quand apparemment, cela pouvait leur donner une mauvaise image. Et ils s'appellent des parents ! On s'est élevées toutes seules. Avec un peu d'aide des domestiques.**

**Papa s'était fait engueuler aussi d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait des tas de choses plus urgentes et plus importantes que des filles désobéissantes n'auraient jamais pu égaler. Et bien, va te faire foutre papa.**

**En fait, va te faire foutre aussi maman. Tu l'as seulement découvert parce que l'urgentiste t'a appelée, on avait géré jusque-là. Tu penses sérieusement qu'on n'a pas appris notre leçon sur les délits quand on a découvert que Michèle nous avait invitées simplement pour droguer nos verres et nous rendre bourrées ? Elle aurait eu de la matière à chantage et son frère dégueulasse deux victimes faciles. Enfin, il a surtout eu un bras cassé. On ne pouvait peut-être pas marcher droit, mais ces cours d'autodéfense sur lesquels nos adorables parents attentionnés ont insisté se sont révélés utiles en fin de compte. Il l'avait bien cherché.**

**Cette pétasse était mineure donc elle n'a eu qu'un rappel à la loi, mais son frère était complètement adulte, à l'université et tout. On a fait un marché pour témoigner dans un procès à huis clos. Il a été arrêté, expulsé de son école et poursuivi pour harcèlement sexuel, agression et intention de viol. Bien fait pour lui. Et c'est bien cent fois pire que de faire de **_**fausses cartes d'identité**_**.**

**Enfin bref. Tu ne vas pas m'y reprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fausse carte d'identité pour voyager, juste d'un passeport, que j'ai déjà. A la seconde où l'occasion se présente, je me casse loin d'ici, loin de cet enfer, et je ne jetterai pas un regard derrière. Où que tu sois McKenna, j'espère que tu sais que tu n'as rien à prouver à rester à un endroit où tu es malheureuse, et j'espère que tu te souviens de ce qui se passe quand on laisse quelqu'un enfreindre la loi pour nous faire des faux papiers. Si tu n'arrives pas à te rappeler que la moindre activité criminelle mène à un cauchemar inextricable, compte sur moi pour te le rappeler en te délogeant des dents.**

**Je ne peux pas dire que je t'apprécie particulièrement, mais je te souhaite le meilleur. Va les attraper. Sois le contraire de nous, adolescentes, et arrête ces connards qui abuseront de jeunes filles bourrées comme nous.**

**J'espère que je te manque,**

**Zarra L.**

* * *

Le White Collar Division est intraduisible. Dans les pays anglo sxon, il existe une différence entre les cols bleus, sensés être de cols d'ouvriers (bleu de travail) et les cols blancs des cadres et hommes d'affaires. Dans les bureaux du FBI, blue collar représente alors les crimes violent et white collar les arnaques et crimes de la finances, assurance et dans le milieu artistique. Un crime débuté dans le milieu de l'art qui débouche sur un mort reste entre les mains du White Collar division, d'où l'enquête de McKenna.

Pour les plus jeunes : un T9 est un ancien téléphone portable à clavier neuf touches, non tactile, d'où l'usage d'abréviation dans le langage sms

Falcon est un personnage de jeu video au coup de poing dévastateur. Les joueurs de SmashBros se reconnaitront.

Supermax : Prison de très haute sécurité, souvent les criminels les plus dangereux y sont confinés. Caffrey y est pour sa probabilité d'évasion.

Eris : déesse grecque de la discorde qui notamment a lancé le concours de la pomme d'or « a la plus belle » qui conduit à la fin, à la destruction de Troie. (checkez Wiki pour une version beaucoup moins raccourcie)

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Hola, bravo pour être arrivé au bout du chapitre. Pour information, ceci n'est que la moitié du chapitre 1. Il y en a en tout pour 50 pages, j'en suis à 30. Pour une fanfiction dont tous les chapitres font à peu près 50 pages Word et qui comporte 30 chapitres. Je lance donc mon appel ici : si des personnes qui se débrouillent en anglais veulent m'aider à traduire ce mammouth, c'est avec grand plaisir ! La fanfiction originale se nomme : « lie a little better » par Writing of stardust, pour les plus impatients capables de lire en anglais. **

**Vu la longueur de la fiction et ma vie réelle, la traduction va être longue et erratique, désolée. Mais merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ici ou sur la fiction anglaise. La plupart du travail vient de Writing of stardust. En anglais, tous les dialogues sont les vrais dialogues de la série dès que c'est possible !**

**Bref, merci et à la prochaine pour la suite du chapitre !**


End file.
